Gaia Terra - Destino Gaia
by AT-FieldSun-Tze
Summary: Gaia Terra - 1º Livro


Gaia Terra © – Uma viagem de mil passos começa com um só.  
  
  
  
Todos sabemos que a terra se formou à milhões e milhões de anos atrás. E sabemos igualmente que existiram dinossauros e que estes desapareceram devido a um meteoro. O que nós não sabemos é...porquê?  
  
  
  
Terra  
  
Ano 215dS ( depois de Sacorpyro) da Terceira Era  
  
Ásia, Província de Zagada.  
  
É de manhã numa planície perdida no meio da Ásia Central. Na única habitação num raio de 200km habitava Zara, uma rapariga alta, elegante e bonita de tez clara, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Zara vivia com o seu mentor, Lorde Locker, membro dos Midimanos.  
  
A história do velho mundo tinha sido esquecida. Mas os Midimanos guardaram registos da Segunda Era. Livros e documentos preciosos sobre a raça Humana, já extinta. Zara aprendeu muitas coisas com a ajuda do seu mentor como história antiga, a refinada arte das poções, a poderosíssima arte dos Magos e aprendeu também técnicas de combate esquecidas.  
  
Nesse dia Zara iria fazer quinze anos. Zara não conhecia os seus pais, desde pequena fora Lorde Locker que a acolheu.  
  
Zara estava a meditar à beira do rio Morkoka. Zara gostava de meditar, ajudava-a a fortalecer o espirito. Ultimamente tinha tido sonhos estranhos. Uma luz verde que a envolvia e a arrastava para dentro da terra, mas o mais estranho era que não tinha medo, até se sentia bem.. Ao longe conseguiu ouvir Lorde Locker chama-la.  
  
Locker: Zara, anda cá se faz favor!  
  
Zara: Certo Mestre. Vou já!  
  
Zara levantou-se e voltou para calmamente para o castelo que dominava a paisagem. Zara cruzou o vestíbulo de entrada e subiu a escada até ao primeiro andar onde entrou no laboratório de Lorde Locker. Um fumo esverdeado enchia o ar.  
  
Zara: O que me deseja mestre?  
  
Locker era um homem já idoso, mas pleno de saúde. Contava já 388 anos e esperava viver mais 500. Como de costume, Locker vestia a sua longa bata branca.  
  
Locker sorrindo: Minha querida Zara, parabéns!  
  
Zara: Obrigado mestre.  
  
Locker: Tenho um presente para ti, o anel de Araz.  
  
Zara: Tem a certeza Mestre? Mas eu não o consigo controlar! Eu necessito de mais treino Mestre!  
  
Locker: Não digas tolices minha filha! Tu consegues dominar os poderes do anel. Não todos, mas consegues! Lembras-te de quando o colocas-te pela primeira vez? Desmaias-te ao fim do primeiro minuto! Agora tu utiliza-lo sem qualquer problema. Ainda estás longe de poder usufruir de todos os poderes do anel, mas já estiveste mais longe. Vá! Experimenta-o!  
  
Zara pegou no pequeno anel dourado e colocou-o. Imediatamente sentiu o calor a alastrar pelo corpo. Os seus cabelos passaram de castanho a prateado rapidamente e os seus olhos verdes mudaram primeiro para vermelho, depois para laranja e finalmente para dourado cintilante.  
  
Locker batendo palmas: Bravo! Bravo! Fizeste imensos progressos! Creio que chegou a hora...  
  
Zara: A hora de quê Mestre?  
  
Locker: Chegou a hora de te entregar a minha espada, a Espada de Omega.  
  
Zara sabia o que aquilo significava. Nos seus primeiros cem anos, Lorde Locker lutou lado a lado com os outros Lordes Midimanos para defender a grande cidade de Salta das Hordas Negras, lideradas por Lorde Sacorpyro, um grande Mago da Ordem do Dragão, governante das estéreis e ferventes terras de Medori que faziam fronteira com o próspero Império de Salta . Foi com a Espada de Omega que Lorde Locker derrotou Lorde Sacorpyro. Por isso a Espada de Omega foi tornada mágica devido ao sangue de Lorde Sacorpyro, santificado pelo Alto Bispo da Sagrada Ordem do Dragão. Zara lembrava-se de que uma vez Lorde Locker lhe tinha dito que ela faria grandes coisas, se eram boas ou más, era com ela, mas que seriam grandiosas seriam. Zara sabia também que Lorde Locker lhe reservava uma tarefa árdua, e que esta não demoraria muito pois nos últimos meses Lorde Locker tinha-lhe intensificado os treinos.  
  
Zara: Se o Mestre acha que eu a mereço, não sou digna de contestar vossa decisão.  
  
Locker: ...  
  
Zara: Que tem Mestre? Sente-se bem?  
  
Locker: ...Sim. Por favor, segue-me.  
  
Locker guiou Zara através dos corredores até à biblioteca. Locker aproximou-se de uma estante e proferiu palavras num dialecto que Zara não entendeu.  
  
Zara: Para onde me guia Mestre?  
  
Locker não respondeu. Limitou-se a proferir mais uma frase naquele dialecto desconhecido. Mal acabou Locker de proferir a ultima das palavras, a estante recolheu-se para mostrar, entre a escuridão, as linhas de uma escada. Locker começou a descer as escadas sem demora seguido de perto por Zara.. Chegados ao fundo das escadas, Locker disse "Luzes" e a sala iluminou-se mostrando uma sala ampla de tecto alto. A sala estava cheia de caixas até ao tecto, todas arrumadas em prateleiras. E na parede oposta às escadas, um enorme ecrã com uma consola de comando por debaixo.  
  
Zara: Mestre, onde estamos?  
  
Locker: Onde já devias ter vindo. Ligar!  
  
O ecrã iluminou-se.  
  
Locker: Aceder a dados sobre a profecia.  
  
No ecrã apareceram estranhos símbolos linguisticos.  
  
Locker: Minha querida Zara. Está na hora de saberes umas coisas sobre a profecia de Gaia.  
  
Zara: Mas a Profecia de Gaia não é uma lenda?  
  
Locker: Não, e é muito mais real do que tu pensas.  
  
Zara: Mas Mestre, por favor, antes de começar, explique-me que tipo de Magia é esta que faz funcionar este engenho.  
  
Locker a rir-se: Minha pequena, esta máquina é o ultimo dos computadores que existem em toda a terra. Está directamente ligado a Luna. E não é magia, é electricidade refinada a partir da energia solar.  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Locker: Um dia irás compreender. Bem, continuando. A Profecia de Gaia por si só não passa de um mito. Mas com a informação que nós, os Lordes Midimanos, recolhemos desde a Segunda Era ajudou-me a compreender o verdadeiro significado da Profecia e também descobri que nós não estamos na Terceira Era, mas sim na Quarta Era.  
  
Zara: Mas espere aí Mestre! Com todo o respeito, eu conheço a história do planeta de trás para a frente desde a Primeira Era à Terceira Era, e não conheço motivos para considerar uma outra Era para além das conhecidas.  
  
Locker: Ai sim, minha aprendiz? Então diz-me lá quais são.  
  
Zara: Ora, desde o aparecimento do primeiro organismo unicelular até à extinção dos Dinossauros foi a Primeira Era; do inicio da evolução dos mamíferos até ao ano 2800 em que os humanos se extinguiram foi a Segunda Era e desde a Revelação dos Mitos até à corrente data é a Terceira Era.  
  
Locker: Então não contas com a origem da vida?  
  
Zara: Desculpe?  
  
Locker: O melhor é eu contar tudo seguido! Antes de ser contado o tempo, os planetas eram rochas sem vida. Rochas miseráveis sendo apedrejadas de tempos a tempos por meteoritos ou cometas. Isto até que, no centro do Universo, no sitio de origem do Big Bang, várias formas de energia vital emergiram. Eram chamadas de Vitais, a primeira raça alguma vez conhecida e que ainda cá estarão quando todas as outras se tiverem volatilizado. Houve uma Vital, Ying, que se dividiu em duas: Gaia, pequena e cheia de vida e Terra, grande e inventiva. As duas vaguearam juntas até encontrarem um planeta com uma lua. Gaia propôs que as duas governassem aquele planeta, mas Terra não concordou, queria aquele planeta só para si. As duas recorreram a Génesis, guardião da razão e sabedoria eterna, para saber qual governaria o planeta em disputa. Génesis sempre sábio, designou Gaia para o planeta e Terra para o satélite. E assim acabou a Primeira Era e começou a Segunda. Gaia era como uma criança e assim que fundiu a sua energia vital com a do planeta, começou a criar vida. Começou com as células e acabou nos Dinossauros. Mas Terra não se fundiu com o satélite, que ela baptizou como Luna, e durante milhões de anos foi aumentando a sua energia enquanto Gaia gastava a sua sustentando a vida no planeta que ela baptizou com o seu nome: Gaia. Quando Gaia se preparava para criar o primeiro ser vivo inteligente: o Midielf, Terra usou a sua energia para enviar um enorme asteróide contra Gaia, eliminando toda a vida criada a partir de Gaia. Normalmente a energia voltaria para Gaia, mas mais uma vez Terra usou a sua energia para criar um anel que utilizou para absorver a energia de Gaia e concentrar a sua. Utilizando o anel, Terra aprisionou Gaia em Luna, enquanto Terra se fundia com o planeta. Terra criou logo os humanos, dotados de grande inteligência. Mas enquanto os Midielfs eram adoradores da natureza e procuravam ajudar Gaia, os Humanos de Terra desconheciam o seu criador e não consideravam o planeta Terra como uma entidade viva. Mas bem no fundo, os Humanos sabiam que algo os tinha criado, algo poderoso. Para preencher a lacuna de uma entidade superior, os Humanos inventaram deuses. Mas os humanos não foram a única criatura que Terra criou. Terra criou três tipos de vida no planeta: Básicos, Inteligentes e Míticos. Os Básicos eram todos os animais; os Inteligentes eram os Humanos e Míticos eram todos os animais que habitam a Quarta Era como os Grifos, os Dragões e as Fénixes. Estes últimos eram mantidos na camada interior da Terra. Mas de tempos a tempos um escapava para a superfície.  
  
No ano 2800 da Terceira Era, Terra estava num estado lastimável. Os Humanos, que desconheciam Terra, tinham poluído o ar, envenenado os rios e morto mais de 90 por cento de todas as formas de vida na Terra. Como forma de se redimir dos seus erros, Terra chamou a si todas as suas forças, aniquilando assim todos os seres vivos, incluindo os humanos, imediatamente. Pediu a sua irmã, Gaia, que trocasse de lugar com ela. Gaia aceitou, mas com uma condição: Terra teria de recriar a vida e mante-la em Luna. Terra aceitou imediatamente e sem Gaia saber, enterrou o Anel de Araz bem fundo em Gaia, mas infelizmente centenas de anos depois, um Midisui achou o Anel de Araz enquanto escavava numa mina . E isso foi o fim da Terceira Era. Gaia, de volta ao planeta, criou como Terra, três formas de vida além da vida animal e vegetal: Midimanos, que deveriam reger a vida inteligente no planeta e possuíam uma parte do poder de Gaia; Midielfs, que deveriam cuidar de toda a vida animal e vegetal e finalmente os Midisuis, seres inventivos que partilhavam a energia vital de Gaia para inventar artefactos que ajudassem o planeta. E assim começou a Quarta Era.  
  
O Anel de Gaia tem poderes parecidos com o Anel de Araz, mas o de Gaia tem o poder de criar e destruir vida definitivamente! Se aniquilares uma forma de vida com o Anel de Gaia, a energia vital de essa forma de vida será absorvida pelo anel antes da força vital voltar para Gaia.  
  
Zara: Mas Mestre, porque me conta isto tudo?  
  
Locker: Porque a profecia diz que Terra tentará reconquistar o planeta, mas para isso terá de possuir quatro anéis: Araz, Gaia, Terra e um outro que a profecia não especifica, na profecia é chamado de Anel Espelho, mas a palavra "Espelho" pode significar muitas palavras diferentes nesta língua.  
  
A profecia diz também que pela altura do ano 218 Terra deverá ter já em seu poder dois anéis: Terra, que ela própria fabricou e Espelho. A profecia diz que no ano 215 o Escolhido despertará o Anel de Araz e que este o guiará por Gaia até ao anel de Gaia. O Escolhido não será de Gaia, mas sim de Terra, e nas suas veias correrá o sangue de Gaia e de Génesis que lhe darão poderes da raça dos Vitais.  
  
Zara: Obrigado por me instruir Mestre, mas ainda não percebi o propósito?  
  
Locker: Mas Zara...ainda não percebeste?! Tu és o Escolhido!  
  
Zara chocada: M-Mas...como pode isso ser?!!  
  
Locker: Mas tu activaste o Anel de Araz! Não vês? Nós estamos na antiga Sibéria, e a tua presença neste lugar tornou fértil o que era árido!  
  
Zara:...  
  
Locker: E tu não és de nenhuma raça de Gaia, eu fiz testes ao teu sangue e à tua aura. Sabes o que indicaram? Raça Humana e Aura desconhecida!  
  
Zara: Mas o Mestre disse que o Escolhido iria activar o Anel de Araz no ano 215 apenas e eu sempre o activei!  
  
Locker: Não minha pequena, estás enganada. O anel que pensaste ser de Araz, era na verdade um anel usado para descobrir e amplificar fontes de energia fértil em pontos do planeta como os desertos, de modo a torna-los habitáveis. Eu achei que como a aura do Escolhido seria feito de pura energia o anel devia denuncia-lo. E hoje, eu tive a confirmação. Eu detesto colocar este peso sobre os teus jovens ombros, mas terás de cumprir a profecia, pela saúde de todos os seres vivos, e de Gaia. Tens de impedir a Quinta Era!  
  
Zara: Sim Mestre. Mas irei sozinha?  
  
Locker: Não, já designei algumas pessoas de alta confiança para te acompanharem.  
  
Zara: E irei armada só com a Espada Omega e o Anel? Não que eu os ache fracos, mas careço de controlo e perícia sobre eles.  
  
Locker: Não, não irás armada só com esses dois preciosos artefactos. Eu próprio pedi a Lorde Ima Wyze, dos Midisui, para criar alguns artefactos de guerra.  
  
Locker chegou-se a umas das caixas e fê-la descer suavemente até com a sua mão utilizando magia. Com um rápido movimento de pulso abriu a tampa da caixa de metal. No interior encontravam-se um losango de prata pequeno, uma malha de um metal cintilante, um cinto com um espigão inclinado na parte de trás e um escudo circular dourado com um dragão vermelho desenhado.  
  
Locker: Estes são os engenhos que eu mandei fazer para ti – Locker pega na malha de metal branco cintilante e entrega-a a Zara que a veste. – esta malha é feita de Mitrilho, duro como escamas de Dragão e leve como uma pena de Fénix, o metal é extraído das profundezas de Gaia e tratado com energia de Gaia pelos Midisui; muito raro e valioso.  
  
Isto é um Cinto de Renfir. Experimenta-o e verás!  
  
Zara pegando no cinto: Está bem Mestre. – Zara pegou no cinto e coloca-o. Do cubo descaído sai uma cauda negra com uma garra de metal na ponta. – O que é isto Mestre?  
  
Locker: É uma cauda mágica, podes controla-la dentro de momentos, ela está a examinar-te e depois obedecerá às tuas ordens mentais. Agora, aqui tens um Mentors. É um losango feito da mais pura prata extraída das minas de Borest pelos Midielfs. Como eu também tenho um, podes comunicar comigo sempre que queiras mentalmente, basta coloca-lo na testa; e finalmente o mais resistente e útil escudo à face de Gaia, o Escudo do Dragão. Ao chamares pelo Dragão que habita no escudo, podes obter sábios conselhos dele. Espero que te tenham dado um Dragão bastante sábio, ora experimenta chamar por ele.  
  
Zara: ...S-Senhor D-Dragão?  
  
Locker: Não, não! Tens de o chamar pelo nome: Drago.  
  
Zara: Drago..? – houve uma explosão no escudo e dele emergiu um pequeno ser envolto em chamas.  
  
Drago apagando as chamas: Olá! Eu chamo-me Drago. O teu sábio Dragão! Fui incumbido de te proteger com o meu forte sopro...pfuuu, pfu... ups, acho que o sopro ainda está em treino.  
  
Zara: Mestre, esta cria de Dragão é que vai ser o meu Dragão?  
  
Locker: Bem...temos de confiar nos Midisui...  
  
Drago: Exactamente pá! Confia nos sábios!  
  
Zara: Bem, um pequeno Dragão é melhor que nenhum Dragão...acho.  
  
Drago: Exactamente! Agora, quem é que vamos matar?  
  
Locker: Drago.. está calado.  
  
Drago: não és o meu Mestre, ela é que é!  
  
Zara: Volta para o escudo Drago.  
  
Drago: Certo, certo... – com mais uma explosão, Drago voltou para o escudo dourado.  
  
Zara: O que faço agora Mestre?  
  
Locker: Vais a Ulan Bator, a capital do Império Mungal. Lá encontrarás o resto dos teus companheiros.  
  
Zara: Mas Mestre, Ulan Bator fica a mais de 2000km passando por altas montanhas e lagos imensos. Não posso cobrir tal distância a pé!  
  
Locker: Eu sei criança, tomas-me por parvo? Eu encomendei um artefacto mágico a Doryvan, um grande cientista Midielf. Deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento. Os Midielfs são muito pontuais. – de súbito um som ensurdecedor encheu o grande castelo silencioso. Parecia uma manada de cavalos a correr a trote. – Ah! Já chegaram!  
  
Locker e Zara dirigiram-se à planície fora do castelo. Zara tirou o Anel e os cabelos e os olhos voltaram ao normal. Mas a sensação de calor não passou, Zara não se preocupou muito com isso. Um navio gigantesco que sulcava as nuvens desceu suavemente até ao pé do castelo, ficando a pairar a centímetros do chão. Um homem alto e esguio de cabelos loiros, lisos e longos envolto num manto de seda sobre uma armadura prateada que cobria apenas o tronco e os ombros saiu do navio através de uma escada e agachando- se perante Lorde Locker ofereceu-lhe a sua espada cravejada de brilhantes.  
  
Homem: Lorde Locker dos Midimanos. Aceite a minha espada como prova de paz.  
  
Locker: levanta-te Lorde Simeon, filho de Tordeon, Lorde e Senhor dos Midielfs. Embainha tua espada e se bem vindo!  
  
Simeon: Obrigado. E deduzo que esta dama seja Menina Zara, Escolhida de Gaia.  
  
Zara: Muito prazer Lorde Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Por favor, eu é que lhe devo vassalagem Filha de Gaia. Chame-me Simeon.  
  
Zara: Só se me chamar Zara.  
  
Simeon: De acordo.  
  
Locker: Bem, se já terminaram as apresentações tenho a dizer-te, Zara, que este jovem é um dos teus companheiros de viagem. O Barco Real dos Midielfs vai levar-vos aos dois até Ulan Bator e depois regressará aos Montes Urais esperando por vosso regresso. Zara, vai ao teu quarto. Dentro do roupeiro encontrarás um fato negro de cabedal de uma só peça, veste-o e arma-te.  
  
Zara cumpriu as ordens de Locker e quando voltou, Locker estava a despedir-se de Simeon. Zara foi despedir-se de Locker, nele Zara viu lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que Zara o via chorar. Locker abraçou-a e disse-lhe ao ouvido "Não temas, pois estarei sempre ao teu lado..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Zara acordou na manhã seguinte na suite Real. Levantou-se e vestiu o fato de combate. Colocou-se em frente ao espelho e pegou no anel. Novamente colocou-o e transformou-se. Se Lorde Locker tinha razão, se aquele anel tivesse o poder de Gaia, então ela seria capaz de criar vida. Zara pegou num vaso cheio de terra em que tinha sido plantada uma rosa, mas esta ainda estava em semente. Zara colocou a mão por cima do vaso e concentrou-se. Sentiu o calor a aumentar e a espalhar-se da mão para o braço. Abriu os olhos e viu o anel a brilhar e a lançar pequenos feixes de energia verdes. Zara concentrou-se ainda mais e os raios de energia reuniram-se num ponto no topo do anel, um pequeno brilhante verde surgiu nesse ponto e emitiu um raio denso de energia em direcção ao vaso. Deste começou rapidamente a brotar a rosa e em segundos estava adulta. Zara sentiu-se maravilhada com os poderes do anel, mas quando passou em frente ao espelho reparou que não apresentava sinais exteriores do anel: não tinha nem os cabelos prateados nem os olhos dourados! Será que os poderes do anel se tinham extinto? Zara experimentou e lançou um pequeno raio de energia verde para o soalho de madeira e rapidamente cresceu ali uma arvore que batia no tecto. Ao contrario do que pensava anteriormente, os poderes não se tinham extinguido mas sim concentrado.  
  
Zara sai para o convés e dirige-se para a cabina de controlo. Lá dentro encontra Simeon.  
  
Zara: Bom dia Simeon "Bocejo" como estás.  
  
Simeon: Bem obrigado. Devemos estar quase a chegar a Harashna, a cidade fronteiriça do Império Mungal.  
  
Zara: Já estamos em Mungal?! Mas isso quer dizer que percorremos mais de mil quilómetros numa noite?  
  
Simeon: 1230km mais exactamente.  
  
Zara: Mas esta nave é movida a quê? Energia Mágica?  
  
Simeon: Isso é segredo. Bem, chegámos ao porto aéreo de Harashna, vem comigo, temos assuntos a tratar.  
  
Zara e Simeon desceram pelas escadas do navio até a uma plataforma quadrada de madeira com um guichet no meio e um circulo de metal no chão. Simeon foi falar com o homem do guichet.  
  
Simeon: Viemos para falar com Lorde Fayan dos Midisui.  
  
Homem do guichet: E quem deseja falar com ele?  
  
Simeon: Simeon, Lorde e Príncipe dos Midielfs das Grandes Florestas de Salta.  
  
Homem do Guichet: Muito bem meu Lorde, pode passar...mas espere, quem é a jovem senhora?  
  
Simeon: É a Embaixadora dos Midimanos do Império de Salta, protegida do grande Lorde Locker dos Midimanos.  
  
Homem do Guichet: Perdoai a minha ousadia.  
  
Simeon indicou a Zara que se coloca-se em cima da placa de metal. Mal Zara se colocou na placa, esta libertou-se e seguiu por um túnel de vidro que a guiava até à base da cordilheira de montanhas. Zara observou que estava por cima das nuvens. Ela via-as como um manto de algodão em bruto.  
  
"Zara, consegues ouvir-me?"  
  
Zara: Quem fala?  
  
"Zara, sou eu, Lorde Locker."  
  
Zara: E onde está?  
  
"No castelo."  
  
Zara: Está a comunicar comigo através do Mentor?  
  
"Exactamente. Era só para te dizer que tens poderes que desconheces."  
  
Zara: Quais?  
  
"Tu emites uma espécie de radiação semelhante à dos Vitais."  
  
Zara: E só me diz isso agora Mestre?  
  
"Eu nunca te tinha dito porque era fraca de mais para se notar ou ser de algum uso, mas agora até a apanho no computador! Sabes o que isso significa?"  
  
Zara: Não...  
  
"Tu tens o poder de dar e tirar vida! Agora ainda é em menor escala, mas se te concentrares, conseguirás resultados espantosos, e com o uso do anel serão ainda melhores!!!"  
  
Zara: Obrigado Mestre. Mestre, ainda aí está?  
  
"Sempre."  
  
Zara: O anel já não produz efeitos externos em mim, ainda posso utiliza-lo, mas o meu cabelo e os meus olhos não mudam.  
  
"Minha querida petiz, isso é um bom sinal! Significa que te fundis-te com o anel! O já não precisas do Anel para utilizar os seus poderes. Mas é melhor guarda-lo, porque a profecia diz que Terra precisa do Anel, não de o utilizar, apenas de o possuir."  
  
Zara: Novidades sobre a decifração da profecia?  
  
"Não. A palavra espelho em Midimano Arcaico tem mais de 1000 significados, mas vou continuar à procura! Adeus Zara."  
  
Zara: Adeus Mestre.  
  
  
  
Entretanto no Porto Aéreo de Harashna...  
  
Simeon: Obrigado por tudo!  
  
Homem do Guichet: Esteja à vontade Lorde Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Vamos lá ver se consigo chegar a Harashna.  
  
Simeon entra na nave e dirige-se a cabina de controlo.  
  
Simeon: Preparem-se homens. Vamos passar pelos Portões de Harashna. – o silêncio é geral.  
  
Tenente de Bordo: Mas meu Lorde...isso é uma loucura!  
  
Simeon: Eu sei meu caro Tenente, mas é a única maneira de entrar em Harashna.  
  
Tenente de Bordo: ...  
  
Simeon:... quem não quiser pode sair e tomar o Aerolevador, eu próprio pilotarei o Navio Real.  
  
Tenente de Bordo: Eu não o abandonarei.  
  
Oficial de Operações: Eu também não!  
  
Todos: Ao seu serviço meu Lorde!  
  
Simeon comovido: Então...Vamos!!! – Simeon agarrou nos comandos e conferiu.  
  
Simeon: Comunicações?  
  
Oficial de Com.: Pronto.  
  
Simeon: Radar?  
  
Radarista: Pronto.  
  
Simeon: Motores?  
  
Oficiais de Engenharia: Prontos!  
  
Simeon: Emergência?  
  
Equipa de Salvamento: Prontos!  
  
Simeon: Prontos para partir?  
  
Todos: Às suas ordens meu Lorde!  
  
Simeon: Motores em 3..2..Ignição...Partida!  
  
Os Portões de Harashna eram formações rochosas fechadas como um túnel em arco com estalactites e estalagmites que levavam a Harashna, a Cidade Coberta.  
  
Simeon era um piloto experiente e pilotou a nave pelos arcos até chegarem à cidade de Harashna. Era uma cidade rodeada por muralhas de bronze nas quais assentava uma abóbada de vidro que protegia a cidade do frio e da neve da montanha. Simeon parou à frente de um portão fechado em forma de retina, agasalhou-se com um robe de arminho e saiu para a passadeira de madeira que levava à muralha. Bateu três vezes muralha e abriu-se uma comporta.  
  
Homem por detrás da comporta: Quem é?  
  
Simeon: Lorde Simeon, devem ter-vos avisado da nossa chegada.  
  
Homem por detrás da comporta: Sim, entre.  
  
Simeon entrou através da comporta de bronze e lá dentro estavam três homens vestidos com túnicas cinzento claro. Dois deles estavam a beber café e a jogar às cartas, o terceiro cumprimentou-o.  
  
Terceiro Homem: Guarda Hellmeans á sua disposição Lorde Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Obrigado. Devem-vos ter avisado de que eu e a minha tripulação vinha-mos passar uns dias na companhia de Lorde Fayan. Temos autorização?  
  
Guarda Hellmeans: Sim, mas temos indicação de que uma Embaixadora do Império de Salta vinha convosco.  
  
Simeon: Ela já foi ter com Lorde Fayan.  
  
Guarda Hellmeans: Sim...têm autorização. Hei! Marksmean! Vai abrir o portão! Obrigado Lorde Simeon, espero que goste da sua estadia em Harashna.  
  
Simeon saiu da comporta e entrou no navio. O portão em forma de retina abriu-se e o navio deslizou suavemente para dentro de uma câmara que parecia uma banheira vazia em tamanho gigante. Após o navio estar completamente no interior a retina atrás deles fechou-se e a câmara começo a ser cheia com água até ficar ao nível das bordas da "banheira" e o portão em forma de retina à frente abriu-se, permitindo ao navio percorrer um rio artificial com as margens em mármore e o leito em betão. O navio foi transportado imediatamente até a um pequeno porto com uma paliçada em madeira. Simeon saiu e imediatamente a tripulação iniciou a manutenção do navio. Harashna era uma cidade coberta de calçada com casas brancas em forma de meio ovo com a parte bicuda para cima, ao fundo Simeon conseguia destinguir a casa de Lorde Fayan. A casa de Lorde Fayan era um pequeno castelo azul com o telhado a dourado e tinha apenas um torreão cujo estandarte quase tocava na abóbada. Simeon mandou descarregar a sua Guash, era um invento dos Midisui que parecia uma moto sem rodas que utilizava magia do vento para pairar. Com a sua Guash, Simeon chegava às portas do castelo de Lorde Fayan num instante. Já dentro do castelo, foi conduzido por uma rapariga jovem, dos seus doze anos com uma cauda longa e negra, obviamente uma escrava Kulinga, uma raça descendente dos Midimanos e das Linga, uma raça de mulheres-gato usadas com prostitutas no passado em muitos impérios prósperos de burguesia e como consequência, surgiram as Kulinga, Midimanas com uma cauda como as Linga; apareceram primeiro no Grande Império Jinha, onde Ku significa desgraçadas, coisa sem valor, lixo, logo KuLinga. Simeon foi conduzido até ao terceiro andar do castelo onde, dentro de uma sala decorada a bege, estava Zara a tomar chá com Lorde Fayan, homem bem constituído, forte e robusto que envergava um manto verde com motivos a prateado. Lorde Fayan foi um dos que combateu ao lado de Lorde Locker contra as Hordas Negras, depois tornou-se chefe da Guarda Real do Império Mungal e mais tarde recompensado com a soberania sobre Harashna.  
  
Zara: Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Sabes Zara, a minha chegada não foi só descer no aerolevador.  
  
Fayan: Bem-vindo à minha humilde habitação Simeon.  
  
Simeon: De humilde não tem nada, até escravas Kulingas tens. Hoje em dia são muito caras e raras.  
  
Fayan: Desde que tenhas os contactos certos consegues qualquer coisa nestas partes de Gaia. Aliás, comprei duzentas por 400000 moedas. Bastante barato não? Contando que vieram do Império de Salta, de uma parte que tu talvez conheças...  
  
Simeon um pouco irritado: O comércio ilegal é da conta do Ministério do Comércio.  
  
Fayan: Mesmo que tenha apoio do Império?  
  
Zara: Vocês não estão a falar de campos de criação de Kulingas, pois não? Isso é totalmente ilegal!  
  
Fayan: Busted!!!  
  
Simeon rindo-se levemente: Mais uma vez apanhas-te me sacana.  
  
Fayan sorrindo: Sempre às ordens Simeon. Então, precisam da minha ajuda para ir a Ulan Bator? Isso arranja-se amanhã. Agora vão comer e divertir-se na minha festa!  
  
  
  
Mais tarde, na festa...  
  
Simeon: Fayan, ainda não perdes-te os jeito para as festas. Comida, bebida, boa musica e dançarinas. Fantástico.  
  
Fayan: E como vai o teu velho?  
  
Simeon: Vai bem, só tem 688 anos, ainda é um jovem.  
  
Zara: Pst, Pst...( Simeon, porque é que estamos aqui e não em Ulan Bator? Temos de salvar o mundo!)  
  
Simeon: ( Precisamos de um passe para entrarmos no Império, e para isso temos de passar por aqui. Amanhã já vamos embora. Agora descontrai-te.)  
  
Fayan: Então menina Zara, que motivos a trazem a Harashna?  
  
Zara: Temos de ir a Ulan Bator. Harashna é só um ponto de passagem.  
  
Fayan: É uma pena, Harashna tem muitas maravilhas.  
  
Zara: Sim, especialmente o comércio de escravas e produtos ilegais.  
  
Fayan: Ora, ora. Não devia manchar a reputação do pais que representa. Afinal Embaixadora, vem tudo do Império de Salta.  
  
Zara: Tudo?  
  
Fayan: Sim. As escravas, os produtos proibidos e os minérios raros. Vêm todos de uma parte do Império de Salta que Lorde Simeon deve conhecer.  
  
Zara: Simeon? Quer dizer que vem tudo do Império das Florestas do Norte?  
  
Fayan: Exactamente.  
  
Zara chocada: Mas os Midielfs adoram a natureza e Gaia! Como e que eles podem usar os produtos de Gaia que foram proibidos...  
  
Simeon irado: ...Pelas criaturas de Gaia! Não por Gaia. Nós não estamos a violar qualquer lei imposta por Gaia.  
  
Fayan: Sabes Zara, eu partilho da opinião de Simeon...  
  
Zara: Claro que partilha, você recebe dividendos às custas de Gaia e das suas criaturas!  
  
Fayan: Parece que Gaia incarnou em si, Menina Zara.  
  
Zara, que estava descalça, pôs-se de pé e nesse mesmo instante pelas frinchas do chão começaram a nascer rapidamente ervas e flores; borboletas apareciam do nada e circundavam Zara, agora já transformada com o seu cabelo prateado e olhos dourados. A musica parou e o todos fugiram, excepto Fayan e Simeon.  
  
Zara: Gaia criou a raça Midielfs para cuidar da vida animal e vegetal, não para abusar dela, o mesmo se aplica aos Midisui e aos Midimanos. Essa é a vontade de Gaia.  
  
E Zara desmaiou.  
  
Império de Medori, a sul de Salta.  
  
Figura nas Sombras: Eu senti a manifestação de energia. O que devo fazer Mestre?  
  
Terra: Vais ter de me arranjar o Anel, eu preciso do Anel.  
  
Figura nas Sombras: Vou tratar disso. Um dos meus melhores guerreiros vai trazer-lhe o Anel.  
  
Terra: Não, não mates a rapariga. Manda um dos mais fracos, para ver o seu potencial. Não podemos correr o risco de Gaia nos estar a enganar.  
  
Figura nas Sombras: Mas a minha honra...  
  
Terra: Que importa!? Tu não tens honra! Se não fosse por mim, já estarias morto. Mas eu não podia deixar o ultimo dos humanos em Gaia morrer. Os humanos vivem menos do que as criaturas de Gaia, mas são muito mais inteligentes. Vê bem o que eles conseguiram em mais de 60 milhões de anos, chegar a uma mistura de pré-idade-média com ciência do século vinte e um. E a minha orgulhosa raça, em apenas 5 milhões de anos navegava pelo espaço, colonizando planetas e descobrindo novas coisas. Mas fomos escorraçados, eu e os Humanos, para a miserável Luna. Mas mesmo assim, consegui reconstruir tudo e preservar-te a ti, meu caro Sacorpyro, em Gaia.  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte, em Harashna...  
  
Zara acorda com uma grande dor de cabeça e rodeada por escravas Kulinga.  
  
Kulinga 1:Depressa Marion, ela está a acordar, vai chamar o Mestre e o Lorde Simeon!  
  
Kulinga 2: Sim Vaanya, vou já.  
  
Zara: Quem são vocês? Onde estou?  
  
Kulinga 1: Está no castelo de Harashna, no quarto de hóspedes.  
  
Zara: Chamas-te Vaanya, certo?  
  
Vaanya: Sim Menina Zara.  
  
Zara: És uma escrava?  
  
Vaanya sorridente: Sim!  
  
Zara: E gostas?  
  
Vaanya: Sim, é melhor do que andar a pedir na rua ou prostituir-me.  
  
Zara:...  
  
Vaanya: Sabe menina Zara, não é a primeira a ficar indignada com a existência de escravas sabe? Só que servir realeza é agradável, temos comida quente, uma cama e muitos amigos!  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Vaanya: Lorde Simeon já aí vem, esteja descansada. Eu tenho de ir tratar de algumas tarefas. Adeus!  
  
Zara: Adeus.  
  
Simeon: Que bom, já acordaste!  
  
Zara: Estavas preocupado comigo?  
  
Simeon a corar: Bem...Sim, afinal, tu és vital para a missão.  
  
Zara: Foi só por isso?  
  
Simeon ainda mais corado: Claro!  
  
Zara: Onde está Lorde Fayan?  
  
Simeon: Está a conferenciar com as forças de segurança. Tive de o pôr ocorrente da nossa missão.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Simeon: Ora, depois da demonstração de ontem ao tornares o salão de festas numa floresta, foi um pouco difícil de esconder!  
  
Zara: Mais alguém sabe?  
  
Simeon: Para além do pessoal do castelo não. Toda a gente pensa que és a Embaixadora de Salta a caminho de Ulan Bator.  
  
Zara: O que vamos fazer? O melhor era continuarmos o nosso caminho até Ulan Bator.  
  
Simeon: Não sei, há o risco de forças inimigas estarem a preparar armadilhas no caminho.  
  
Zara: Inimigos?  
  
Simeon: Claro, forças de Terra. Criaturas da Terra que foram mantidos vivos nos subterrâneos por presença da essência de Terra, o Anel de Araz.  
  
Zara: O Anel...  
  
Simeon: Sim, o próprio artefacto que estamos a proteger, mantém os nossos inimigos vivos, e o que Terra criou, só Terra pode destruir.  
  
Zara: Ou seja: só eu é que os posso destruir.  
  
Simeon: Sim. Mas eu e os nossos companheiros estamos cá para te proteger e ajudar. Se a minha vida poder salvar a tua e a de Gaia, sacrificá-la-ei de bom grado.  
  
Zara: Obrigado, mas penso que não será preciso.  
  
Fayan entrando de rompante no quarto: Já falei com os FISH.  
  
Zara: FISH?  
  
Simeon: Forças Internas de Segurança de Harashna.  
  
Fayan: Já organizei uma caravana para vos transportar até Ulan Bator e depois até Soya; antes de entrar no Império Jinha. Já dei uma carta de recomendação para o Imperador a Simeon para ele interceder por vocês frente ao Imperador de Jinha.  
  
Simeon: Obrigado Fayan.  
  
Zara: Importam-se? Tenho de me vestir, ou preferem assistir?  
  
Simeon e Fayan muito envergonhados: ::::Sim, claro, saímos já!::::::::  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
  
  
Mais tarde em frente ao portão do castelo..  
  
Zara: Obrigado por ter mantido segredo da nossa missão Lorde Fayan.  
  
Fayan: Não há problema! Se não tivessem de ir a Ulan Bator, arranjava já um navio para o Império de Salta...  
  
Simeon: Obrigado pela hospitalidade Fayan.  
  
Fayan: De nada, dá comprimentos meus ao teu pai.  
  
Simeon e Zara montaram em cavalos rodeados de guardas guarnecidos de armadura, espadas, arcos e espingardas e seguiram caminho pelo túnel de vidro subterrâneo que seguia até às planícies férteis que seguiam o rio Orhon. Depois era sempre em frente até Ulan Bator. A viagem iria durar cerca de três dias até Ulan Bator. Ao segundo dia os poderes de Zara foram exercitados; Zara necessitou de arranjar peixe necessário para alimentar o seu guarda pessoal, Fairjack Rashknock, que era meio Koisarum, uma raça que come apenas produtos do mar, pois as suas rações tinham-se perdido pelo caminho graças a um saco roto. Zara aplicou a sua energia num cantil, ao principio os resultados não foram dos melhores: peixes minúsculos. Mas várias tentativas depois já Fairjack tinha enchido a sua mochila com sardinhas, carapaus, atuns e outras délicaces provenientes do mar.  
  
Finalmente, no terceiro dia estavam às portas das muralhas tão altas e tão longas quanto a vista podia alcançar. Simeon saiu do seu cavalo e foi bater à porta anexa do portão.  
  
Simeon: Está aí alguém?  
  
Guarda: Que deseja?  
  
Simeon: Vimos de Harashna, tenho uma carta de recomendação de Lorde Fayan.  
  
Guarda: Mas...não pode ser! Têm uma rapariga convosco?  
  
Simeon: Sim.  
  
Guarda: Certo, vou já abrir o portão.  
  
A caravana entrou pela cidade Imperial e só parou em frente ao palácio mais requintado que Zara já alguma vez tinha visto. Era todo em azul e dourado, cheio de pormenores e relevos, devia ter o tamanho de Harashna. Zara contou os torreões que via, parou aos sessenta.  
  
No interior das muralhas do castelo, Zara e Simeon separaram-se da caravana e foram conduzidos até ao Salão Real por Guardas vestidos de roupas largas e douradas onde estava o Imperador, Zara que esperava um homem adulto e responsável, um Lorde; encontrou um rapaz de 14 anos de cabelos e olhos negros, munido de uma armadura dourada justa e uma espada de aspecto antigo com motivos a jade e a prata. O rapaz estava rodeado por uma rapariga alta e forte de cabelos longos e loiros apanhados numa trança, armada por uma arco de ferro e flechas de jade e protegida por uma armadura de bronze, uma saia curta de Mitrilho e botas de pele de Dragão; um rapaz alto e magro, usando uns óculos e um manto de arminho verde que envergava um bastão de madeira com uma bola de prata no topo e finalmente um homem alto e esguio, vestido com umas calças largas e um colete de cabedal, armado com uma adaga curva cravejada de rubis.  
  
Zara que esperava por autorização para entrar na sala: Simeon, já podemos entrar?  
  
Simeon: Não sei.  
  
Guarda 1: Podem entrar, têm autorização, mas têm de ir descalços.  
  
Simeon: Os dois?  
  
Guarda 1: Não, só a menina Zara.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Simeon sorrindo: Compreendo...  
  
Zara: -??-  
  
Simeon: Podes entrar, vai tu primeiro.  
  
Zara descalçou-se e entrou. Imediatamente a relva começou a crescer por entre as frinchas dos azulejos de mármore branco enquanto as pequenas arvores recentemente plantadas cresciam a um ritmo desmesurado, peixes saltavam na fonte e borboletas dançavam à volta de Zara enquanto pássaros de todos os tipos entravam pela janela e poisavam nas arvores. Em poucos minutos, o enorme salão decorado a ouro e veludo foi transformado numa paisagem florestal. Todos os presentes estavam de boca aberta e ao rapaz dos óculos, estes tinham caído para o chão. Simeon tentava parar o riso ao ver a cara das quatro pessoas presentes na sala. O guarda estava de joelhos no chão a bater no capacete e a limpar os óculos.  
  
Zara: ...Ups?  
  
Simeon entrando na "sala": Não há problema Zara. Creio que era isto que todos queriam ver, não era Imperador Kai?  
  
O rapaz de armadura dourada levanta-se.  
  
Kai: Sim. Fayan tinha-me comunicado que uma rapariga, o Escolhido, segundo a profecia de Gaia, vinha em missão para salvar o mundo de Terra. E eu precisava de ver com os meus próprios olhos.  
  
Rapaz dos óculos: Ora, é um truque.  
  
Kai: Muito bem, Menina Zara apresento-lhe Lorde Icyt dos Midisui. O nosso mago e especialista em Magia.  
  
Icyt: Eu até consigo fazer melhor! Ora vejam...  
  
Icyt proferiu umas palavras e da bola de prata saiu um raio que atingiu o chão criando uma águia.  
  
Icyt: Viste, não precisei de chamar pássaro nenhum, simplesmente criei-o.  
  
Zara: Esse bastão é feito de madeira de Magikall, uma arvore existente apenas no Império das Florestas do Oriente, não é?  
  
Icyt: Sim.  
  
Zara: Completamente imutável através de magia certo?  
  
Icyt: Certo, nenhuma Magia do mundo poderia alterar a estrutura deste bastão.  
  
Zara: Então se eu modificar esse bastão, eu provaria a veracidade da minha identidade?  
  
Icyt: Sim, mas duvido que consiga.  
  
Zara concentrou-se e abriu a palma da mão em direcção ao bastão que começou a tremer no ar e de repente este tornou-se numa arvore gigantesca que tocava no tecto, da qual pendiam várias esferas prateadas.  
  
Icyt: Não pode ser!  
  
Zara: Convencido?  
  
Icyt: ---  
  
Kai: Penso que bastará menina Zara. Permita que me apresente e o resto dos intervenientes, sou Lorde Kai D'Kai, Imperador de Mungal, também conhecido por Rapaz Dragão.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Kai dá um passo em frente e um par de asas de Dragão vermelhas de tamanho excepcional surgem por de trás.  
  
Zara: Uau! Ele tem de ver isto. Drago!  
  
Drago surgindo do escudo com uma explosão: Chamou Mestre?  
  
Zara: Sim, apresento-te Kai.  
  
Drago: Não é possível! Primo!  
  
Kai: Drago D'Kai, és tu?  
  
Zara: Conhecem-se?!  
  
Drago voando e aterrando no ombro de Kai: Claro, ele é o filho da minha tia Drakma D'Kai, irmã da minha mãe, Dragalma D'Kai.  
  
Kai: Exactamente, já há uns trezentos e poucos anos que não nos víamos, por onde andaste?  
  
Drago: Por aí, há uns dias fui convocado por Lorde Locker para proteger a jovem Zara.  
  
Zara. Quantos anos é que têm?  
  
Kai: Eu sou o mais novo da família, vou fazer seiscentos e sessenta e seis este ano.  
  
Drago: E eu tenho três mil cento e cinquenta e cinco anos.  
  
Zara: Estavas presente no tempo das Hordas Negras?  
  
Drago: Claro! Aliás, até foi numa batalha que conheci Lorde Locker. Ele era tão jovem naquela altura...  
  
Zara: Combateste na Batalha Decisiva?  
  
Drago: Com certeza!!! Toda a família dos Dragões Vermelhos combateu.  
  
Zara: Mas tu és tão...  
  
Drago rindo-se: Pequeno? Não. A não ser que queiras ter um Dragão de quarenta e cinco metros de altura e uma envergadura de asas de cento e poucos metros.  
  
Zara:...  
  
Kai: Bem, continuando com as apresentações. Esta guerreira de aspecto duro é a doce Mykaella, uma guerreira proveniente da melhor da tribo do Império Shakka.  
  
Mykaella: Doce o c#r"&%* !!! Bem, muito prazer Lorde Zara.  
  
Zara: Obrigado, mas só Zara.  
  
Mykaella: Certo.  
  
Kai: Tal como eu disse, doce. Lorde Icyt já conheces, e aqui temos Keiser, um guerreiro com qualidades, digamos, especiais...  
  
Keiser: Keiser McMillan, Ladrão e Guerreiro da Sagrada Ordem do Dragão Vermelho, ao seu dispor.  
  
Zara: Um ladrão?! Temos um ladrão na nossa equipa?! É de loucos!  
  
Keiser: Por favor, até me ofende.  
  
Kai: Ele é de confiança, confie em mim.  
  
Zara: Pois bem, veremos se és digno da minha confiança.  
  
Keiser: Obrigado.  
  
Kai: Bem, este é o plano: Dentro de três anos Luna estará alinhada com Gaia de uma maneira especial. Calcula-se que Luna esteja tão perto de Gaia que seja possível chegar até ela através de uma nave que está a ser construída nos hangares da FDG, uma organização secreta fundada pelos oito grandes Impérios: Salta, Jinha, Mungal, Joyoho, Tusckay, Guayil, Florestas do Oriente e Sagradas Florestas do Norte de Salta. Com essa nave entraremos em Luna e chegaremos ao seu centro de modo a eliminarmos Terra antes de esta tentar sequer invadir Gaia. Mas entretanto teremos de eliminar definitivamente Lorde Sacorpyro que se exilou nas Ilhas Negras com a ajuda de Terra. Com Sacorpyro eliminado, Terra perderá a sua influência sobre Gaia e teremos tempo de sobra para nos prepararmos calmamente. Mas devemos contudo esperar várias ondas de resistência vindas das Ilhas Negras.  
  
De repente entra de rompante um rapariga alta e jovem, de tez negra e de formas avantajadas e voluptuosas cobertas com uma armadura para o tronco prateada usando um manto de veludo vermelho preso por presilhas doiradas. O mais peculiar nesta rapariga era uma cauda longa e esguia de cor tigrada e as mãos cobertas por densos e macios pêlos dourados que formavam braços cada vez mais finos pelo braço acima e garras negras afiadas nas pontas dos dedo que estavam agora retraídas. Tudo indicava que fosse doce como o mel, mas a descomunal espada nas costas denunciava-a.  
  
Rapariga: Kai, tenho noticias terríveis, a cidade de Harashna foi completamente destruída por uma força de Lorde Sacorpyro...Não há sobreviventes...  
  
Silêncio.................................................................... .........  
  
Kai: E onde está esse monstro agora?  
  
Rapariga: Dirige-se para aqui. Mas não vem pelos túneis, deve chegar dentro de dois dias.  
  
Kai: Bolas... Não temos alternativa. Simeon, vai avisar os FIDUB para evacuarem toda a gente da cidade para o Império de Jinha, diz que é um estado de emergência AIFT.  
  
Simeon: É para já! – e saiu a correr.  
  
Kai: Mykaella, por favor, vai dizer aos Midisui no PCGUB para iniciarem o processo de limpeza de Ulan Bator, incluindo o castelo. Assim devemos ficar com Ulan Bator intacta, aconteça o que acontecer. Agora, por favor, vão dormir ou descansar. A batalha está próxima.  
  
Todos saem da sala excepto Zara e Kai. Icyt continuava a exclamar "Não é possível! Ela é extraordinária!"  
  
Zara: Desculpe...  
  
Kai: Trata-me por tu.  
  
Zara: Certo, o que eram aquelas terminações todas?  
  
Kai: Bem, FDG é a Federação para a Defesa de Gaia; FIDUB é as Forças Internas de Defesa de Ulan Bator; AIFT é a designação da UIDG, União Imperial para a Defesa de Gaia, para Ataque Inimigo das Forças da Terra e PCGUB é o Posto de Controlo Geral de Ulan Bator, serve para controlar tudo em Ulan Bator, comunicações, serviços sanitários, etc. Mais alguma duvida?  
  
Zara: Não...  
  
Kai: Óptimo, se quiseres podes ir dar uma volta pela cidade, hoje é dia de feira e pode ser que encontres algo que te agrade, mas se preferires podes ir ter com os nossos companheiros e conhecê-los melhor.  
  
Zara: Há quanto tempo se conhecem?  
  
Kai: hum... O Simeon para aí há uns duzentos anos, Icyt há uns cinquenta, Mykaella conhecia numa visita que fiz a Shakka há uns oitenta anos atrás e Keiser conheço-o desde que nos defrontámos em combate após ele ter derrotado todos os meus guardas, venci-o claro, mas a sua força e perícia sobrenaturais eram...perigosas demais para serem ignoradas, portanto sugeri- lhe que se junta-se a mim. Na verdade, McMillan estava apenas a roubar para sobreviver, nada mais. Foi há vinte anos...como o tempo passa depressa.  
  
Zara: Bem, acho que vou dar uma volta pelo mercado e depois venho ter com eles.  
  
Zara preparava-se para sair do salão quando Kai lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
Kai: Zara, não te esqueças de calçares as tuas botas. Adoro a natureza, mas não quero ver a cidade de Ulan Bator transformada num bosque...  
  
Zara: Compreendo.  
  
  
  
Nessa tarde no castelo...  
  
Estavam todos reunidos numa sala de talha dourada, levemente iluminada por janelas de mármore, cheia de almofadas de todos os tamanho e feitios. Simeon e Icyt discutiam sobre as novas descobertas mágicas dos Midisui; McMillan tentava, futilmente, lançar o seu charme a Mykaella que o ameaçava de morte com a sua adaga; Kai falava com Drago sobre os "bons velhos tempos" enquanto Zara e a rapariga se apresentavam.  
  
Zara: Mas ainda não sei o teu nome.  
  
Rapariga: Hima, Hima Kazaguinare.  
  
Zara: És uma Kulinga?  
  
Hima: Não, uma Linga.  
  
Zara: Pensava que...  
  
Hima: -?-  
  
Zara: Que não existiam Lingas livres.  
  
Hima: Existem, fica descansada. Mas não te posso dizer onde.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Hima: Não posso, desculpa.  
  
Zara: Não faz mal. Queres ver o que eu comprei na feira?  
  
Zara pegou numa sacola lilás que estava em cima das almofadas, pegou num par de óculos escuros muito finos e entregou-os a Hima.  
  
Zara: Toma, um presente.  
  
Hima: Para mim?  
  
Zara: Claro, acho que ficas gira com eles.  
  
Hima: Obrigado...  
  
Zara: O que foi?  
  
Hima: É...é que nunca ninguém me tinha oferecido nada a não ser Lorde Kai.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Hima comovida: Eu nasci num campo de criação de Kulingas, mas por qualquer razão, eu saí Linga pura. Quando tinha sete anos, fugi. Só sei que corri durante dias pela floresta até que desmaiei, depois senti-me a voar. Olhei para baixo e vi o oceano e voltei a desmaiar. Quando voltei a acordar estava deitada numa cama de dossel. Assustei-me e pensei que alguém me tinha capturado e me tornado escrava, mas não. Pela porta entrou Lorde D'Kai envergando a sua armadura e contou-me tudo.  
  
Zara: Tudo o que?  
  
  
  
----------------------------- G – A --- I --- A --------- T --- E -- R – R – A ---------------------  
  
Ano 202 DS da Quarta Era  
  
Castelo de Ulan Bator  
  
Kai: Está tudo bem, não te assustes.  
  
Hima: Quem és tu? Onde estou?  
  
Kai: Sou Lorde Kai D'Kai, Imperador de Mungal. Tu estás no palácio real de Ulan Bator.  
  
Hima: Tornaste-me tua escrava?  
  
Kai sorrindo: Não, mas é isso que queres?  
  
Hima: Foi para isso que me criaram.  
  
Kai: Não foi isso que perguntei. É isso que queres?  
  
Hima: ....... ........ Não!  
  
Kai: Óptimo, então vais-me ser muito útil, jovem guerreira.  
  
-------------------------G—A—I—A-------------T—E—R—R—A---------------------- --------  
  
Hima: Desde esse dia fui treinada para ser uma espia e uma guerreira eximia.  
  
Zara: Mas sabes de onde vieste?  
  
Hima: Na verdade não, só me lembro que estava tudo rodeado de arvores.  
  
Zara: "Sagrado Império das Florestas a Norte de Salta!"  
  
Hima: Está tão pensativa.  
  
Zara: Não é nada.  
  
Hima: Desculpa pedir-te isto mas...  
  
Zara: Diz.  
  
Hima corada: Podes mostrar-me o teu poder?  
  
Zara: Claro.  
  
Zara fechou a mão e concentrou-se. Hima olhava de perto à espera de qualquer coisa. Quando Zara voltou a abrir a mão uma borboleta laranja e negra voou deixando atrás de si um rasto de poeira alaranjada brilhante.  
  
Hima espantada: Uau! Fantástico!  
  
Zara: Ora...  
  
Hima: Já pensaste o que podes fazer com esse poder?  
  
Zara: "Sim, é disso que tenho medo... coisas Boas ou Más, depende de mim..."  
  
Hima: Bem...Uaaaah...vou dormir, que já se faz tarde e amanhã tenho de ir fazer patrulha. Boa noite Zara.  
  
Zara: Boa noite..."Boas ou más, dependem de mim..."  
  
Kai aproxima-se de Zara: Então, como vais? Vejo que já conheceste Hima.  
  
Zara: Sim, ela contou-me que a resgatas-te das garras dos traficantes.  
  
Kai corado: Sim, foi mais ou menos isso. Um Dragão precisa de defender aqueles que precisam!  
  
Zara bebendo um gole de chá: No entanto fazes tráfico de Kulingas com o Sagrado Império das Florestas a Norte de Salta!  
  
Kai:---  
  
Zara: Pois! Usas a Hima como forma de mostrares aos outros Impérios que não tens nada a ver com isso.  
  
Kai:---  
  
Zara: Mas claro, deves ter o apoio do Império de Jinha e de Salta. Isto é conspiração! E eu que pensava em ti como uma boa pessoa.  
  
Kai:---  
  
Zara: Não dizes nada?  
  
Kai em tom de voz baixa: Achas mesmo que eu estou a agir incorrectamente ao comprar estas jovens e dar-lhes casa, comida, trabalho e saúde, colocando- as nos castelos mais luxuosos que possuo? Ou preferias que fossem compradas no Império de Tusckay pelo preço mais baixo possível e serem mortas de trabalho pelos seus donos? Diz-me! O Império de Mungal, Salta, Jinha e Sagradas Florestas do Norte de Salta uniram esforços secretamente para comprar e reabilitar jovens Kulingas de modo a poderem ter um vida digna, sem contar com o facto de ficarem livres; mas muitas recusam-se a partir, preferindo ficar ao serviço do Império que as acolheu.  
  
Zara: Eu...eu...não sabia.  
  
Kai: Obvio. Mas não te preocupes, não te culpo por achares que eu traficava Kulingas, muitos países os fazem.  
  
Zara: Kai, recolhes-te Hima como parte do plano para salvar as Linga e as Kulinga?  
  
Kai: Vou-me deitar. Boa noite  
  
Zara: " hmmm....há mais sobre este assunto do que parece..."  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
"Zara..."  
  
Zara:?  
  
"Acorda"  
  
Zara: Quem és tu?  
  
"Ora, até parece que não me conheces!"  
  
Zara: Não me lembro.  
  
"Típico. Bem, não tenho tempo para te explicar, só para te avisar: O que Terra cria, só Terra pode destruir. O que Gaia cria, só Gaia pode destruir. Percebes?"  
  
Zara: Não, quem és tu?  
  
" Sou... não ias compreender."  
  
Zara: Tenta.  
  
"Sou o principio e o fim, Alpha e Omega, Génesis e Némesis. Sou tudo..."  
  
Zara: -???- -!!!-  
  
"Bem me parecia que não ias compreender. Vemo-nos me breve."  
  
Zara: Espera!  
  
Simeon: Zara?  
  
Zara: ?!  
  
Simeon: Zara, levanta-te. Temos que fazer.  
  
Zara: hmmm...está bem, vou ter contigo ao vestíbulo de entrada, espera lá por mim.  
  
Simeon: Está bem. Não te esqueças, artilha-te!  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
Zara vestiu-se e armou-se com tudo o que pôde e guardou o anel no bolso do fato.  
  
Desceu as escadarias e encontrou Simeon à sua espera.  
  
Simeon: Óptimo, trouxeste a Espada de Omega. Era mesmo o que eu queria. Segue-me.  
  
Zara: Vamos aonde?  
  
Simeon: Treinar.  
  
  
  
Minutos depois, em plena Ulan Bator...  
  
As casas tinham desaparecido da superfície e tudo o que restava agora eram comportas espalhadas pelo chão de calçada. Apenas o castelo estava à superfície, por enquanto.  
  
Zara: Para onde foram as casas?  
  
Simeon: O plano de emergência. O castelo também vai imergir no para o solo às quatro horas. Até lá, vamo-nos instalar aqui fora em tendas e esperar pelo inimigo.  
  
Zara sentiu o pulso a aumentar.  
  
Zara: Para que querias que eu trouxesse a Espada de Omega?  
  
Simeon: Para treinarmos. Eu estava ontem a conversar com Icyt quando me ocorreu uma ideia: juntar a tua magia com a da espada. Para isso tens de te concentrar, a espada por si própria já é poderosa, mais a tua magia...uau, nem consigo imaginar!  
  
Zara: Não será perigoso?  
  
Simeon: Não...sei.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Simeon: Quer dizer, nunca se tentou nada deste tipo!  
  
Zara: -!-  
  
Simeon: Vamos tentar?  
  
Zara: Certo...  
  
Zara desembainha a espada.  
  
Zara: E agora?  
  
Simeon: Concentra-te e usa o teu poder normalmente.  
  
Zara segurou na espada com ambas as mãos, o cabo azul era longo e ergonómico, adaptou-se bem à mão. Zara concentrava-se e pequenos fios verdes e lilases envolviam a lâmina que já brilhava em vermelho. Zara sentia-se cansada, como se o corpo estivesse prestes a ceder quando...BVOOSH SMASH CRACK!!! Mal os fios de energia tocaram a lâmina de cor vermelha ambarina, uma jacto de luz negra foi disparado no sentido da espada para o céu azul da manhã, invertendo as cores a tudo a aquilo que se sobrepunha. A onda de choque estalou todas a as muralhas e foram reflectidas por um aparente escudo mágico do castelo. Zara viu tudo escurecer e só acordou já era de noite. Conseguia ouvir Kai a discutir com Simeon e Icyt estava ao seu lado a preparar uma poção.  
  
Icyt: Bolas, estes gajos só sabem é discutir.  
  
Zara sentiu o calor voltar ao seu corpo. Tocou com a mão no chão, estava frio, mas rapidamente ficou coberto por relva e malmequeres.  
  
Icyt sorrindo: Ela acordou, ela acordou!  
  
Kai: Hum?!  
  
Simeon agachando-se: Estás bem Zara?  
  
Zara com voz fraca: Sim.  
  
Simeon: Onde é que eu tinha a cabeça? Podia ter sido pior!  
  
Zara: Não, tu fizeste uma coisa espectacular!  
  
Simeon: O quê?  
  
Zara põe-se de pé e pega na espada.  
  
Zara: Vê.  
  
Zara aponta o bico da espada para uma rocha enorme antes pertencente à muralha e um jacto de luz, desta vez de um branco luminoso com fios a dourado, é disparado da espada, vaporizando a pedra.  
  
Simeon boquiaberto: Mas...antes...  
  
Zara: O que aconteceu foi que eu tive de domar a espada, algo que eu já devia ter feito antes.  
  
Icyt: Bom, agora que já estamos todos com a adrenalina mais baixa, vamos todos dormir. Eu fico com o primeiro turno, depois é a Mykaella e a seguir Simeon , Keiser e por ultimo Kai.  
  
Zara: E eu?  
  
Kai: Eras para ficar a seguir a Icyt, mas estás demasiado fraca e tens de descansar.  
  
Zara: Certo.  
  
Na manhã seguinte...  
  
Zara ainda meio adormecida: Bom dia a todos....?  
  
Estavam todos a dormir menos Kai que estava a patrulhar em círculos à volta deles.  
  
Kai: Bom dia Zara. Sentes-te bem?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Kai: Ainda bem. Fazes-me um favor?  
  
Zara: Se eu puder...  
  
Kai: Óptimo, eu vou voar por aí a ver se o inimigo está por perto. Entretanto tu podias ir acordando-os e vigiando o sitio?  
  
Zara: Não há problema.  
  
Kai estendendo as asas: Obrigado. Adeus e tem cuidado.  
  
Zara vendo Kai levantar voou: Adeus. Ora vejamos...Icyt, acorda dorminhoco.  
  
Icyt: -?- onde está o Kai?  
  
Zara: Foi dar uma vista de olhos pelas redondezas.  
  
Icyt: Bem pensado. Bem, vou preparar o pequeno-almoço para esta gente.  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Mykaella? Acorda...  
  
Mykaella: Já estava acordada "Bocejo" estava só a dormitar.  
  
Zara: Certo...pois, pois... McMillan, acorda.  
  
Keiser: Oh Mãe...só mais um bkatchino...  
  
Zara: KEISER!!!  
  
Keiser pondo-se de pé num salto: O que foi ?!  
  
Zara: O inimigo estará cá não tarda. O melhor é ires comer.  
  
Keiser: Obrigado Zara.  
  
Zara: ...ungh  
  
Icyt: O que foi Zara?!!  
  
Zara: Ele...está...próximo...  
  
Icyt: -!-  
  
Zara: É...terrível...força...destruidora...vida...ungh!  
  
Icyt: What da...  
  
Zara parecendo melhor: Ele vem aí.  
  
Mykaella: Como é que sabes.  
  
Zara: Sinto-o. Ele causa dor a Gaia. Só a sua presença é terrível.  
  
Icyt: O que fazemos?  
  
Zara: Elimina-mo-lo.  
  
Mykaella: E Kai?  
  
Zara: Eu trato disso. Drago!  
  
Drago saindo do escudo: Diz.  
  
Zara: Vai procurar Kai, o inimigo vem aí.  
  
Drago: Ficas bem?  
  
Zara: Sim, despacha-te!  
  
Drago: Até já.  
  
Zara desembainhando a Espada de Omega e colocando o escudo às costas : Bem, preparem-se.  
  
  
  
Em pleno ar...  
  
Drago: Onde estará ele?  
  
Drago olha para todos os lados, tentando vislumbrar Kai.  
  
Drago: Aí estás tu. KAI!!!  
  
Kai: Diz.  
  
Drago: Tens de voltar. Zara diz que o inimigo está próximo. Depressa!  
  
Kai: Então vamos, depressa!  
  
  
  
De volta a Ulan Bator...  
  
Zara: Ele está próximo.  
  
Icyt um pouco nervoso: Como é ele?  
  
Zara: Não sei, só o sinto, não o vejo.  
  
Mykaella: É forte?  
  
Zara: Muito.  
  
Keiser: Cá para mim, vocês deviam ir para o castelo. Deixem-no comigo.  
  
Zara: Não o subestimes. É uma criatura de Terra, sabe-se lá o que será!  
  
Keiser:---  
  
Zara: Esta espera é irritante, ele pode vir de qualquer direcção.  
  
Icyt: Não sabes de onde ele vêm?!  
  
Zara: Não...  
  
Icyt: Boa, agora estou ainda mais nervoso.  
  
Zara: Olhem no céu!  
  
Keiser: É ele?  
  
Mykaella: Não. É Drago e Kai.  
  
Drago: Bem, encontrei-o, não encontrei?  
  
Zara dando-lhe um beijo: Sim, obrigado.  
  
Drago corado: Hi, hi....  
  
Kai: Drago, queres ajudar?  
  
Drago: Claro!  
  
Drago fechou os olhos e começou a brilhar num vermelho flamejante até que uma chama o envolveu e cresceu até estar à altura de Kai. A seguir a chama desapareceu destas surgiu um rapaz ruivo com uma armadura vermelha de pele de Dragão com espigões negros nos ombros e nas costas de onde saiam duas grandes asas vermelhas, também com espigões negros. Estava armado com uma espada de cabo vermelho e lâmina negra brilhante.  
  
Kai batendo palmas: Já há bastante tempo que não te via assim!  
  
Drago cansado: Uff...já há umas décadas que não fazia isto.  
  
Zara: Quer dizer que...o Kai é...  
  
Kai: Um Dragão? Claro!  
  
Zara: Eu pensei que fosses só meio-dragão.  
  
Kai: Não, o meu pai era um Dragão dourado e a minha mãe um dragão vermelho. Logo eu tenho a armadura dourada e asas vermelhas, capisce?  
  
Zara: aaaaaaah. Está bem.  
  
Keiser: Ele vem aí.  
  
Zara: Onde?  
  
Mykaella: Ali, entre as duas torres.  
  
Por entre as torres de vigia de Ulan Bator caminhava um homem de capa negra longa e ondulante, trazia uma enorme e fina espada prateada numa mão e um machado do seu tamanho na outra.  
  
Kai: Onde está a Hima?  
  
Zara: Estava ali.  
  
Icyt: Olhem, na torre!  
  
Hima tinha estado à espera do inimigo em cima da torre e saltava agora sobre ele com a espada descomunal na mão. Com um só gesto da sua espada, o desconhecido disparou-a direita a eles. Felizmente Hima tinha defendido o golpe com a sua espada que estava agora partida em dois. Icyt criou um campo de forças leve e fofo para amparar a queda de Hima. Zara sentiu algo a queimar-lhe as calças, pegou num lenço e retirou o anel que tinha mudado de dourado para negro incandescente.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Icyt: O anel...  
  
Zara: O que é que se passa com o anel?  
  
Icyt: Está a reagir à energia de Terra em conflito com a de Gaia.  
  
Zara: "...só Terra pode destruir...o anel foi feito por Terra, com a energia de Terra. Mas também absorveu a de Gaia...o que Terra criou" Só Terra pode destruir! É isso, tenho de pôr o anel.  
  
Simeon: Estás PARVA?!!? Isso está incandescente.  
  
Zara coloca o anel e sente a fúria que este liberta. Sente o calor. Sente a vontade de Terra, de aniquilar Gaia, de ser Gaia.  
  
Zara: "Então é isso que Terra quer, ser Gaia."  
  
O ódio invade-a. Só lhe apetece é destruir aquilo tudo.  
  
Zara: "O que é isto?!"  
  
" Coisas boas"  
  
Zara: "?"  
  
"Coisas boas ou más, é contigo. Eu sou o anel, e tu és o meu Mestre. Farei o que tu quiseres, quer sejam coisas boas ou más."  
  
Zara: "Boas ou más...Boas ou más! É isso." Anel! EU...QUERO...FAZER...COISAS...BOAS!!!  
  
"O Mestre manda e o Anel obedece."  
  
De súbito, o anel volta a ser dourado e para de queimar.  
  
Zara: Já está! Já o podemos vencer.  
  
Keiser: Vamos a ele.  
  
Zara: Não, eu irei. Se necessário ajudem-me, não sou nenhuma suicida. Mas só em ultimo caso!  
  
Simeon: Mas...  
  
Era tarde de mais, Zara já se encaminhava para o desconhecido. O seu poder tinha aumentado e o cabelo e os olhos pulsavam de prateado e dourado respectivamente. Ao seu redor a natureza explodia. Após vária passadas, Zara ficou frente a frente com o inimigo.  
  
Zara: Quem és tu?  
  
Desconhecido: Sou Kornian, o primeiro demónio de Terra.  
  
Zara: O primeiro?  
  
Kornian: Sim, existem muitos mais.  
  
Zara: Quantos?  
  
Kornian: Oito, comigo nove.  
  
Zara: Bolas.  
  
Kornian sorrindo: Bem, estás pronta para morrer?  
  
Zara: Deves estar a brincar!  
  
Kornian: Não.  
  
Zara desembainhando a Espada de Omega: Tu é que sabes.  
  
Zara pensou em que estratégia devia usar. "Um ataque misto deve funcionar" pensou. Empunhou a espada e concentrou-se. Em vez de emitir um jacto de luz, a lâmina ficou simplesmente luminescente e num flash Zara ficou com os cabelos prateados e os olhos doirados.  
  
Kornian: A Espada de Omega.  
  
Zara: Sim, deves reconhecer o poder a sangue nela gravado.  
  
Kornian: Sim, o pobre do Fayan contou-me tudo enquanto me suplicava para que não o destrui-se. Patético.  
  
Zara: Mataste Lorde Fayan?!  
  
Kornian: Claro, tal como a todos os habitantes de Harashna.  
  
Zara furiosa: Como foste capaz!!!  
  
Kornian: Ora, está calada e luta!  
  
Kornian lançou-se a Zara empunhando a sua longa espada. Zara defendeu-se do golpe mas o machado ameaçava feri-la gravemente. Com um só golpe, a cauda sintética esquecida à muito parou o machado, afastando-o para longe. "A cauda, já nem me lembrava dela!". Com um salto ficaram os dois a uma distância razoável. Uma nova investida, desta vez de Zara, reiniciou o combate. Pequenos flashes sucediam a cada golpe. De tempos a tempos a cauda de Zara fazia pequenos cortes na armadura de Kornian. Bastou um pequeno erro de Zara para que com um golpe que faiscou no ventre desta, fosse projectada cerca de 100 metros no ar. Na queda um tufo de erva espessa que crescera graças ao poder de Zara, foi utilizado como reflexo para amparar a queda. "Boa, estou a apanhar o jeito." Para grande espanto de Kornian, Zara estava ilesa graças à malha de mitrilho.  
  
Kornian: Não é possível!  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Kornian: Ainda estares viva! É impossível! Esta lâmina é feita dos melhores metais de Luna!  
  
De facto a malha de mitrilho estava bastante quente. Mas Zara utilizou isso como pretexto para enfraquecer o espirito do pobre demónio.  
  
Zara: Não vês, ó mortal. Que a lâmina dos homens não pode magoar Gaia?  
  
Kornian: Gaia?!  
  
Zara: Sim. Eu, a grande Gaia, encarnei o corpo desta rapariga para impedir Terra de conquistar esta terra que eu tanto amo e cuidei.  
  
Kornian: Gaia or not, you are going down. All of you are going down!   
  
Zara: So, you speak the ancient language of Terra's humans.   
  
Kornian: Yes. I have sworn by Terra that I, Kornian Almera, the first and youngest of all Almera Demons, would bring Gaia and Existenz's daughter head on a golden plate. But I think that Gaia's head would be a much more interesting prize to Terra.   
  
Zara: You are out of luck pal. I am imortal.   
  
Kornian: What?   
  
Zara: Yes. You can weak me, put me asleep, wathever, but you cannot kill an imortal form of life as life itself. You can't kill a Vital! But I will kill you as revenge for Lord Fayan.   
  
Kornian: Oh shit! I'm screwed! How could I belive that Gaia would put up her own daughter to save the world?   
  
Zara: Shut up, let's fight asshole!   
  
Zara avançou com toda a sua força e raiva contra Kornian que estava agora na defensiva. Com um só golpe partiu a longa espada de Kornian e com um jacto de luz ofuscante atingiu-o e furou-o de um lado ao outro. Kornian, já sem forças, caiu por terra. Zara voltou ao normal e após embainhar a espada, apoiou-se num só joelho ao lado de Kornian que gozava os seus últimos segundos de vida. O sangue abundava em redor do vencido que, por entre sangue e lágrimas, ainda teve forças para transmitir a Zara uma ultima mensagem:  
  
Kornian: Gaia... Não, Zara.  
  
Zara: Como é que tu...  
  
Kornian: O corte no teu fato de combate deixa à mostra a malha de mitrilho.  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Kornian: Não faz mal, eu fui derrotado pela filha de Gaia e de Existenz.  
  
Zara: –?-  
  
Kornian: Então tu não sabes?  
  
Zara: Não, por favor diz-me!  
  
Kornian: Mas antes digo-te algo importante: Durante os três anos que se seguem até Luna estar alinhada com Gaia, a família Almera não atacará mais Gaia.  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Mas sobre eu ser filha de Gaia e Existenz?  
  
Kornian: Tu és a filha dos mais...ungh...poderosos....  
  
Morto  
  
Morto  
  
Morto  
  
O Inimigo estava morto e Zara estava viva, mas ela sentia-se mal, tinha retirado a vida a um ser vivo. Tinha morto uma pessoa...  
  
Nas Terras de Medori...  
  
Terra: Eu tinha dito mais fraco, não o mais linguarudo!  
  
Sacorpyro: Desculpe Mestre, e agora?  
  
Terra: Teremos de esperar até ao alinhamento.  
  
Sacorpyro: Mas e se usarmos o canhão Terra?  
  
Terra: Não, ainda não tenho energia suficiente. E para mais, se eu tiver os anéis em meu poder, destruirei Gaia e todos as suas criaturas. Eu só tenho dois dos anéis, preciso dos outros dois.  
  
Sacorpyro: Assim seja Mestre, reunirei uma horda para recuperar os anéis.  
  
Terra: Como querias, vou enviar-te para Luna para poderes reunires a tua Horda. Tens três anos, nãos os desperdices!  
  
Sacorpyro: Os humanos irão reinar novamente sobre...Terra!  
  
  
  
Vários dias depois, no castelo de Ulan Bator...  
  
A muralha estava a ser reconstruída e tudo tinha voltado ao normal. As ruas estavam novamente cheias de gente a fazer negócio ou a conviver. Todos os dias Zara levantava-se de manhã para ir treinar os seus poderes com Simeon e Icyt. Kai e Drago tinham ido ao Império de Salta, que se estava agora a expandir para sul, para as terras ardentes de Medori e as Ilhas Negras, fazer uma visita ao Imperador e tinham deixado Mykaella como Imperador temporário. Keiser passava a maior parte do tempo nas ruas a patrulhar e manter a ordem enquanto Hima, agora recuperada dos ferimentos, estudava magia e até já sabia uns feitiços básicos. A estima de Zara por Keiser tinha aumentado desde que ele decidiu por iniciativa própria tratar da coordenação dos reparos e  
  
melhoramentos da muralha e outros sistemas de defesa.  
  
Zara estava numa planície fora de Ulan Bator, treinando com Icyt alguns dos seus poderes enquanto Simeon observava, exausto do combate com Zara.  
  
Simeon: Cuidado Icyt, a Zara fez grandes progressos desde o combate com Kornian.  
  
Icyt criando um campo de forças para suster o ataque de Zara: Não te preocupes, ela ainda tem muito que aprender.  
  
Zara: Ai sim? Toma lá!  
  
Zara cria e lança sobre Icyt uma torrente de pedras aguçadas que tenta forçar a sua entrada no campo de forças deste. Icyt parece ceder mas com um impulso de força devolve as pedras para Zara que as transforma em milhões de esquilos voadores que fogem para as arvores ali perto.  
  
Icyt um pouco cansado: Ufa, estava a ver que não me safava desta. Mas o teu contra ataque foi bastante eficaz.  
  
Zara: Sabes, andei a desenvolver uma técnica secreta!  
  
Icyt: A sério?  
  
Zara: Sim, mas se queres que te mostre terás de criar um campo de forças bastante poderoso.  
  
Icyt criando novamente um campo de forças: Já está, venha lá esse ataque!  
  
Zara concentra-se aponta a as palmas das mãos viradas para Icyt. Um brilho azulado fluido começa a envolvê-la. Os cabelos flutuam levemente no ar como imersa em água e uma enorme esfera de água começa a reunir-se nas palmas de Zara até ter o tamanho dela e depois...SPLASH!! Uma enorme serpente voadora feito de água "explode" em direcção a Icyt com as mandíbulas abertas pronta a abocanha-lo. Icyt está atónito. Concentra o campo de foças na direcção da serpente que choca ruidosamente neste. Simeon está de boca aberta, nunca tinha visto tal coisa; Zara controlava a serpente a partir da bolha de água de a serpente partia, colocando as mãos lá dentro e com vários gestos conseguia com que a serpente fizesse o que ela quisesse. Duas mãos de água surgiram na serpente e agarraram o Icyt dos lados. Este esforçava-se ao máximo para resistir mas não conseguiu, a serpente abocanhou-o e elevou-se no ar precipitando-se de seguida em direcção ao solo. Zara criou no chão um gigantesco e fofo cogumelo para amparar a queda de Icyt que foi liberto da serpente que se desintegrou em forma de chuva. Icyt, que estava completamente encharcado, tentava pôr-se de pé. Simeon batia palmas.  
  
Simeon: Muito bem Zara!  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Icyt, estás bem?  
  
Icyt: ...sim....  
  
Zara: Desculpa, deixei-me levar pelo entusiasmo.  
  
Icyt secando-se com um feitiço: Não há problema.  
  
Simeon: Bem, voltemos então para o castelo.  
  
  
  
Já no castelo...  
  
Mykaella conversava com um cavaleiro vestido de branco. Após o cavaleiro se ter retirado, Mykaella aproximou-se do grupo.  
  
Mykaella: Recebi agora uma mensagem do Império de Jinha dizendo que temos de nos encontrar com Kai e Drago no Império de Tusckay.  
  
Zara: Tusckay?! Esse sitio é horrível!  
  
Simeon: Sim, eles não são muito adeptos da paz nem do negócio legal.  
  
Hima descendo as escadas: Não há problema por mim.  
  
Icyt: Ouvi dizer que há pouco tempo um novo Imperador tomou o poder.  
  
Mykaella: Sim, Lorde Jengo dos Midimanos. Ma isso não interessa, nós só lá vamos para passar para o Império do Norte.  
  
Keiser que acaba de entrar: O quê? Ouvi bem? Vamos para aonde?  
  
Mykaella: Para o Império do Norte.  
  
Keiser: Mas não pode ser! Tudo o que lá há é gelo, cidades de copula, gelo, monstros e gelo!  
  
Simeon: Também é lá que se encontram a sede da FDG e os estaleiros que vamos visitar.  
  
Zara: Como e quando vamos para Tusckay?  
  
Mykaella: Devemos partir na nave Imperial escoltada por sete esquadrões de cavaleiros Guash das FAIM. Partiremos assim que Lorde Locker chegar para assumir o cargo de Imperador provisório.  
  
Zara: FAIM?  
  
Simeon: Forças Armadas do Império Mungal.  
  
Zara: Mestre, consegue ouvir-me?  
  
Icyt: Com quem está ela a falar?  
  
Simeon: Com Lorde Locker, o mestre dela.  
  
Zara: Mestre?  
  
"Zara?"  
  
Zara: Mestre, já soube das novidades, onde está?  
  
"Estou a bordo do navio real do Império das Florestas do Norte de Salta. Estou vou a passar por Harashna."  
  
Zara: Mas está destruída!  
  
"Eu sei, mas o caminho continua livre e temos de passar por ela, no entanto os trabalhos de reconstrução da copula já estão acabados e já é seguro passar, vejo-te amanhã."  
  
Zara: Lorde Fayan está...  
  
"Não. Encontraram-no nos destroços do castelo com feridas graves, mas vai recuperar. Os Midisui estão a tomar conta dele."  
  
Zara: Ainda bem!  
  
"Adeus."  
  
Zara: Adeus Mestre.  
  
Simeon: Então, boas noticias?  
  
Zara: Óptimas! Lorde Fayan sobreviveu e está em recuperação!  
  
Simeon: Ainda bem.  
  
Mykaella: Vão se preparando, amanhã partiremos.  
  
Quando todos tinham ido à sua vida, Hima aproxima-se uma vez mais de Zara.  
  
Hima: Zara...  
  
Zara: Sim?  
  
Hima: Tu sabes falar muitas línguas?  
  
Zara: Bastantes, para aí umas...trinta.  
  
Hima: Sabes falar Linga?  
  
Zara:Sim  
  
Hima: Ainda bem, poucas pessoas o falam.  
  
Zara: Eu sei, Lorde Locker ensinou-me muitas línguas, muitas delas extintas como o Inglês que era falado por todos os humanos no fim da Terceira Era.  
  
Hima: Mas nós estamos na Terceira Era.  
  
Zara:Esquece.  
  
Hima:!  
  
Zara: Onde aprendeste aqueles movimentos que aplicaste no inimigo?  
  
Hima: Não sei, acho que nasci com eles.  
  
Icyt aparecendo de surpresa: O que se passa? Que língua é essa que parece um miar?  
  
Hima: Ele não fala Linga, isto é bacano!  
  
Zara sorrindo: Tem a sua graça.  
  
Icyt: -?-  
  
Keiser aparecendo também de surpresa: Pobre Icyt que não fala Linga.  
  
Icyt: Tu também?  
  
Zara: Sabes falar Linga?  
  
Keiser: Sim.  
  
Hima: Onde aprendeste?  
  
Keiser: Não me lembro.  
  
Icyt: Great, just fine, at least I can say what I want using the anciet Language of Medori.  
  
Zara: I also speak Medorian, it's the same as Terra's Language.  
  
Icyt: It's possible. Lord Sacorpyro is a human creature.  
  
Hima: Agora sou eu que não percebo patavina.  
  
Icyt: Ha...há! Não gostas pois não?  
  
Hima: Não...  
  
Zara: Parecem duas crianças!  
  
Hima e Icyt: ---  
  
Zara: Vá, agora vamo-nos preparar para a viagem de amanhã.  
  
  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
Zara tinha acordado cedo aproveitado para, ao invés dos outros dias, envergar um vestido longo e peça única branco de seda com rendas e adornos a dourado de brilho esbatido. Era meio-dia e, juntamente com uma comitiva de FAIMs, esperavam Lorde Locker. Por volta da uma e meia um sentinela avistou o navio real do SIFNS (Sagrado Império das Florestas do Norte de Salta), mas algo estava errado, o navio vinha a deitar fumo! Aterrorizada, Zara criou grandes árvores que seguraram suavemente o navio em queda. De seguida, elevou do chão pedaços de pedra lisa e que, dispostas em escada, permitiram a Zara entrar no navio. Este estava cheio de fumo e dificultava a visão. Icyt afastou o fumo com um feitiço de vento e entraram os cinco pelo navio adentro com Zara a indicar o caminho. Numa sala encontraram pelo menos vinte Midielfs, mortos. Outra estava cheia de mantimentos e finalmente encontraram Lorde Locker; estava no quarto Real. Zara aproximou- se e verificou. "Estará ele...Não, para de pensar essas coisas!" dizia Zara para si mesma. Felizmente, Locker estava só desmaiado. Mykaella levou-o nos braços até ao castelo e Keiser comandou os FAIM na operação de levar o navio para os estaleiros Imperiais. No castelo Zara ficou com Locker na Infirmaria enquanto Mykaella e Icyt esperavam no exterior. Minutos depois entrou Hima na Infirmaria, mas ao invés da armadura, trazia uma bata branca. Inclinou-se para Locker e aproximou dele uma espécie de instrumento longo e cilíndrico de metal com uma pedra esculpida toscamente que pulsava em azul claro. Do instrumento surgiram dois ferrões que se agarram ao pescoço de Locker e num instante este tinha recuperado a consciência.  
  
Locker: Z...Zara...  
  
Zara: Estou aqui!  
  
Locker: E...Estou...Vivo?  
  
Zara sorrindo: Sim!  
  
Locker: E inteiro?  
  
Zara sorrindo e lacrimejando: Totalmente Mestre!  
  
Locker sorrindo: Então porque choras?  
  
Zara abraçando-o: Ó Mestre, por momentos pensei que estivesse...  
  
Locker colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Zara: Ora, já passou minha filha.  
  
Zara chorando: Mestre.  
  
Locker: Pronto, pronto.  
  
Zara limpando as lágrimas: »snif snif« Ainda bem que está bem.  
  
Locker: Tu tens que ir para Tusckay, vai ter com os teus companheiros.  
  
Zara: Não! Vou ficar aqui consigo. Eles são fortes, eles que salvem Gaia!  
  
Locker: Zara, minha pequena Zara. Tens que ir, tens que salvar o mundo.  
  
Zara: Está bem, mas prometa-me que...  
  
Locker: Prometo.  
  
Zara saiu da sala e dirigiu-se ao hangar no décimo andar do castelo onde estava o Navio Imperial, "Cerberus". Era um navio gigantesco, pelo menos cem vezes maior do que o navio real do SIFNS e com o casco de um metal brilhante, seria...e era! O casco era totalmente em Mitrilho decorado com pequenos ramos dourados. Zara subiu para o convés onde já estavam Keiser, Hima, Simeon, Icyt e Mykaella que falava com um homem de uniforme azul e cinzento. O convés era em madeira, mas não uma madeira qualquer, era Magikall, o mesmo material que a varinha de Icyt; no centro do convés havia uma placa branca e redonda com uma pedra verde da qual saiam vários ramos de metal em circulo . Um dos homens de uniforme azul e cinzento colocou-se na placa branca e desapareceu deixando um rasto verde atrás de si. Todos repetiram o processo até que Zara ficou só no convés. Zara colocou-se na placa e imediatamente foi transportada para uma sala pouco iluminada cheia de pessoas de uniforme azul e cinzento, uma olhavam para ecrãs verdes e outras andavam de um lado para o outro. Atrás de si estava um rectângulo prateado flutuante que dizia por cima "Transportador". Entrou pela placa prateada e deu consigo num corredor longo e iluminado. De súbito, outra placa surge em pleno ar e, como se esta fosse uma janela, Hima salta desta.  
  
Hima: Então, para onde vais?  
  
Zara: Não sei, ninguém me disse nada!  
  
Hima: Toma.  
  
Hima dera-lhe um dispositivo que se parecia com um relógio, mas tinha um grande botão prateado em vez do mostruário.  
  
Zara: Para que serve?  
  
Carregas no botão e dizes para onde queres ir e aparece-te um transportador para essa direcção. Vê, Sala de Reuniões.  
  
Na frente de ambas surge uma placa prateada rectangular que se sustém a poucos centímetros do chão.  
  
Hima passando pela placa: Anda, vais ver que te habituas!  
  
Zara seguindo-lhe o exemplo: Está bem.  
  
Mal passou a placa encontrou-se numa sala. Dentro desta deu de caras com a equipa toda, incluindo Kai e Drago, sentada a uma mesa de mogno polido que estava no meio da sala amarelo pálido. Com um enorme mapa de aspecto antigo pendurado na parede oposta à porta.  
  
Kai: Ainda bem que vieste, estávamos todos à tua espera. Como te estavas a demorar, mandei a Hima à tua procura. E Lorde Locker, está bem?  
  
Zara: Sim, o que lhe aconteceu?  
  
Kai: Soubemos pelo rádio que um pelotão de Guash Warriors provenientes das Ilhas Negras ia atacar Ulan Bator e Lorde Locker ouviu a mensagem e decidiu atacar, mas a Nave Real SIFNS não é de combate, ao contrário do Imperial Cruzador Cerberus, e foi facilmente vencido. Felizmente chegámos a tempo de eliminar o exército Guash antes de poderem provocar mais estragos. Drago foi a pilotar até que tu criaste aquelas árvores que amparam o navio.  
  
Simeon: Sim, mas uma questão permanece: O esquadrão Guash veio do Oceano Pacifico, e passou pelas defesas Tusckay sem dar-mos por nada até que passaram no Império de Jinha. Como conseguiram?  
  
Hima: Estará o Império Tusckay a colaborar com Terra?  
  
Zara: Não.  
  
Kai: O que te faz ter tanta certeza?  
  
Zara: Antes de morrer, Kornian disse-me que Terra tinha suspenso os ataques durante três anos, não pode ter sido Terra, quem sabe Sacorpyro?  
  
Mykaella: Tu confias num demónio de Terra?  
  
Keiser: Na minha terra à um ditado, "Alma que vai, verdade que fica." Quer dizer que alguém que está prestes a morrer não tem motivos para mentir, o que ganharia com isso?  
  
Drago: Ele tem razão. Se Kornian falava verdade, só pode ser obra de Lorde Sacorpyro.  
  
Hima: Estará ele a formar uma nova Horda?  
  
Kai: Não em Gaia, ninguém quer voltar a viver os tempos de terror. Nem os demónios das Eras passadas que ainda vivem nas Terras de Medori.  
  
Icyt: É isso!!! Com é que eu não percebi antes?!?  
  
Todos: O quê?  
  
Icyt: Um Portal de Fénix!  
  
Drago: Não pode ser, as Fénixes prometeram por Gaia que não iriam usar os seus poderes para criar artefactos, era muito perigosos! Lembram-se do Bastão Proibido?  
  
Kai: Sim, tinha o poder de destruir uma galáxia de uma só descarga. Os dragões encerraram-no num sitio seguro.  
  
Icyt: Mas as Terras de Medori estiveram muitos séculos isoladas de qualquer tipo de diplomacia. A não ser que não tivesse sido uma Fénix normal...  
  
Simeon: Não queres dizer...  
  
Icyt: Sim! Ferax, a Fénix Negra.  
  
Kai: Mas...  
  
Icyt: Pensem bem: Ferax criou há muito tempo atrás um portal interdimensional Espaço – Tempo nas Terras de Medori, muito antes das criaturas de Gaia habitarem aquelas terras malditas. Até faz sentido! Com é que Terra fez renascer Sacorpyro? Sem influência neste planeta teve de utilizar o portal de Ferax para trazer Sacorpyro do passado para o nosso presente.  
  
Zara: Mas então porque é que Terra não trouxe as Hordas Negras com ele?  
  
Icyt: Não sei. O mais provável teria sido falta de energia. Ter de se projectar até Gaia, suportar o atrito da sua energia com a de Gaia e ainda ter de pôr a funcionar um portal daqueles deve ter esgotado Terra!  
  
Um homem cheio de galões no seu uniforme negro salta de um transportador em pleno ar. Parecia aterrorizado.  
  
Homem: Lorde Kai! Tem de ver isto, não é possível!  
  
Kai: Criem outros Transportadores e venham ter comigo ao convés.  
  
Todos seguiram as instruções de Kai e chegaram ao convés da nave que pairava sobre o mar com a costa a bombordo (esquerda seus ignorantes!). Ao fundo via-se Luna, era impressionante! Um pequeno planeta florido com enormes cidades cinzentas e douradas visíveis a olho nu. No centro de uma cidade estava uma gigantesca comporta em retina com o bordo a doirado. Era a primeira vez que Zara via Luna, por motivos desconhecidos, Terra decidira manter Luna em órbita permanente sobre o Artico. Kai chamou a atenção de todos para o que parecia ser uma esfera de energia azul e vermelha que largava um rasto mesclado de ambas as cores. Ia em direcção ao horizonte. Ia chocar com Gaia! Alguns dos Guash Warriors iam a perder altitude sem darem por isso e outros tiveram de se desviar do próprio navio que seguiam para não chocarem contra ele. Minutos passaram e cada vez mais a bola de energia se aproximava e o silêncio se agravava até que foi quebrado por Kai.  
  
Kai: Icyt, faz um teste ao objecto desconhecido.  
  
Icyt fez um gesto largo com a varinha e um vidro oval apareceu suspenso no ar com vários símbolos confusos neste.  
  
Icyt: Desconhecido, não consta nos registos mágicos de Gaia. Mas aposto a minha varinha em como é energia Terrena!  
  
Kai: O melhor é abrigarmo-nos no navio. Comandante, mande recolher os Guash Warriors no porão 3F.  
  
Comandante: Sim, é para já meu Lorde!  
  
Kai: Vamos, poderemos assistir ao "Espectáculo" lá dentro.  
  
  
  
Já na sala de reuniões...  
  
Kai: Com este ecrã gigante poderemos assistir ao impacto.  
  
Zara: Não há nada que possamos fazer?  
  
Drago: Até há, mas não sabemos se o CID não iria apenas aumentar o poder e instabilidade do objecto.  
  
Keiser: Cid? Quem é ele? Algum mago poderoso?  
  
Kai: C-I-D, não Cid. Canhão de Impulso Dracónico. Usa magia dos Dragões para vaporizar o alvo. Muito poderoso e perigoso, os peritos dizem que o seu poder rivaliza com o do Bastão Proibido.  
  
Keiser um pouco atrapalhado: Pois...  
  
Zara: Está quase...  
  
SFLASH! Um enorme e demorado flash encheu o ecrã, a seguir um enorme jacto azul que parecia um bastão segurando o céu encheu o ecrã e milhões de criaturas gigantescas que pareciam Dragões azuis feitos de energia cruzavam os céus. Minutos depois pequenos repuxos vermelhos soltavam pequenos seres vermelhos, cópias dos azuis, mas em menor escala.  
  
Hima: Onde está Zara?  
  
  
  
1 No convés  
  
Zara observava os seres azuis e vermelhos subirem no céu e irem para várias direcções.  
  
Zara: Mas de onde vieram estes seres? Para onde irão?  
  
Dois Dragões Azuis, que pareciam ser os mais poderosos, ganharam um súbito interesse no "Cerberus" e foram em queda-livre em direcção a este. Zara que estava distraída, nem reparou até que se virou e os viu a voarem, veloz e mortalmente em direcção ao navio. "Que querem eles? Perfurar o navio?!" Num milésimo de segundo fechou os olhos e ouviu uma explosão e gritos roucos de vitória. Zara olhou e não viu vestígios dos Dragões há excepção de um brilho azul que estava no ar.  
  
Icyt: Mesmo a tempo hem?  
  
Zara abraçando Icyt: Obrigado, devo-te a minha vida!  
  
Icyt um pouco corado: Ora, tu farias a mesma coisa por mim.  
  
Zara: Se conseguisse...  
  
Mykaella surgindo de um Transportador: Dragões Kamikaze, Essa é nova!  
  
Simeon surgindo de outro Transportador: Isso explica o facto de serem feitos de energia.  
  
Icyt: Temos de avisar todos os Impérios!  
  
Simeon: Vou tratar disso!  
  
Zara: Se os azuis são detidos por um escudo mágico, os escarlate não devem ser assim tão fortes.  
  
Um Dragão Escarlate que chocou com uma montanha na costa, rebentando-a, e provocando uma onda de choque que lançou Zara ao chão mudou a sua opinião.  
  
  
  
Localização desconhecida...  
  
Sacorpyro: Mestre, acha mesmo prudente lançar os Dragões Delta sobre Gaia nesta altura? Só vai gastar a sua energia!  
  
Terra: Meu caro, Não percebeste que isto foi só um teste? Não esperavas que eu testasse tal arma no meu planeta pois não?  
  
Sacorpyro:---  
  
Terra: E também utilizei este teste como forma de compensar os Almera pelo sacrifício de Kornian. E como vai a tua Horda?  
  
Sacorpyro: Bem Mestre! Consegui pôr a funcionar a cópia do Portal de Ferax na cidade de Miriam e agora vou voltar ao passado para trazer a minha Horda Negra e equipá-la com a melhor tecnologia Terrena depois junto-a à Nova Horda e formarei a Íris Negra!  
  
Terra: Muito bem Lorde Sacorpyro!  
  
Sacorpyro: Obrigado, vou partir imediatamente para o passado para requisitar a minha Horda.  
  
Terra: Mas lembra-te! Tem que ser depois da tua morte, ou alterarás o rumo da realidade e perderei todas as hipóteses de conquistar Gaia.  
  
  
  
Porto Aéreo de Tusckay, três dias depois...  
  
Zara: Que bom, chegámos!  
  
Simeon: Sim, mas não te habitues "Também não acredito que te conseguisses habituar a este Império, só criminalidade por todo o lado..."  
  
Zara: Vamos só nós os dois?  
  
Simeon: Sim, vamos só falar com o director do porto, não vamos descer à cidade.  
  
Por baixo deles estava uma nuvem negra de pó da qual sobressaiam o telhado de vários prédios negros.  
  
Homem: Já cá estão? Espero que se tenham saído bem daquele incidente com aqueles dragões esquisitos!  
  
Simeon: Sim, o senhor deve ser o director do porto.  
  
Homem: Sim, Electus Corpus, ao vosso dispor!  
  
Simeon: Precisávamos de transporte para o outro lado do Império, para o mar Árctico.  
  
Electus: Sim, posso arranjar isso. Vou dizer aos meus rapazes para mudar o vosso navio para o Hangar sete. Dentro de meia hora já está tudo tratado.  
  
Simeon: Obrigado. Vamos Zara?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Hima: Olá!  
  
Zara: Olá, de onde surgiste? Nem te vi.  
  
Hima sorrindo: Técnica de espiões!  
  
Andaram até encontrarem meia dúzia de homens em fato macaco que começaram a murmurar entre si até que um mais desembaraçado veio falar com Zara.  
  
Homem: Oiça menina.  
  
Zara: Sim?  
  
Homem: o meu nome é Scumus Rectum e eu e os meus amigos estamos dispostos a oferecer-lhe quatrocentas mil moedas de ouro pela sua escrava Linga.  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Scumus: Quinhentos mil no máximo, nós só queremos uma criada, mais nada!  
  
Hima: What da!? Mas que pensas que sou? Uma escrava? Só porque sou uma Linga?  
  
Scumus: Ousas levantar a voz para um Midimano puro? Agora vais ver!  
  
Simeon, Zara e Hima desembainharam as suas espadas.  
  
Scumus: Pensando melhor, fiquem com a Linga.  
  
Hima: O nome é Hima. Porco.  
  
Zara: Estás bem?  
  
Hima: Sim, já me habituei a ser tratada como propriedade de alguém sempre que venho a este Império, é por isso que raramente saio do porto.  
  
Simeon: Vamos, regressemos ao navio antes que arranjemos mais chatices!  
  
Zara: Sim, é melhor.  
  
  
  
Já no navio...  
  
Na sala de comando estava tudo pronto. Num ecrã apareceu a imagem de Electus.  
  
Electus: Já está tudo pronto, vamos activar o Transporte. Liguem os motores.  
  
Kai que estava aos comandos do navio: Ligados. Iniciar sequência de libertação das presilhas de segurança.  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores a cinquenta por cento e a subir um por cento por segundo – presilhas libertas, o navio está a flutuar livremente.  
  
Electus: Roger Cerberus, iniciar Transporte!  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores a 90%!  
  
À frente deles surgiu um rectângulo igual aos do navio, mas em maior escala.  
  
Electus: Cerberus, temos um problema!  
  
Kai: Qual?  
  
Electus: Uma sobrecarga de energia, só têm 4 minutos para passar pelo Transporte. Depois não sabemos quando poderão ter outra oportunidade.  
  
Kai: Não há problema, já temos os motores a 100%  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Lorde Kai? Os motores Têm um problema. Param nos 99.9%  
  
Kai: -!- Temos capacidade de movimento?  
  
Oficial de Manobras: Sim, mas o há o risco de os motores ficarem quentes demais e parem a meio do transporte e não temos tempo de evacuar!  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: É verdade meu Lorde!  
  
Kai: Vamos avançar.  
  
O navio começou a avançar lentamente através do rectângulo prateado.  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores a 87% e a descer, sistemas de arrefecimento a um minuto do ponto critico!  
  
Kai: Vá lá! Só temos dois minutos!  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores a 83% e a descer, sistemas de arrefecimento em ponto critico, motor a entrar em sobreaquecimento.  
  
Kai: Vá lá! Anda!  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores a oitenta e quatro, não, oitenta e sete, nove, noventa e um! Ups, a temperatura continua a subir, trinta segundos do ponto de fusão. Oh não! Motor 4 entrou em fusão!  
  
Oficial de Manobras: Velocidade reduzida em 20%.  
  
Kai: Trinta segundos... Quanto é que já avançámos?  
  
Oficial de Estatística: Só faltam vinte metros...dezoito... ....dez....nove.........cinco....  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Motores em fusão e a 30%  
  
Kai: Mandem os das Emergências, rápido!  
  
Oficial de Emergências: Já está.  
  
Icyt: Sete segundos!  
  
Oficial de Estatística: um metro....passámos ainda com um segundo de sobra!  
  
Oficial de Engenharia: Três dos motores sem recuperação possível, os sete restantes estão a 90% e a aumentar três por cento por segundo, refrigeração on-line, motores 4, 7 e 10 a serem substituídos.  
  
Oficial de Manobras: Mobilidade do Cerberus a 100%. Condições óptimas para navegar.  
  
Oficial de Estatística: Tempo previsto de chegada aos Hangares da FDG, 360 horas.  
  
Oficial de Emergências: Situação – Nominal.  
  
Kai: Drago, assume os comandos, já tive emoção suficiente por hoje. Tenho que me ir deitar!  
  
Hima: Eu sabia que nos íamos safar!  
  
Zara: Eu acho que desmaiei a meio, acordei agora!  
  
Icyt: Eu estava pronto para nos teleportar a todos para fora da nave!  
  
Keiser: Vou comer...  
  
Mykaella um pouco tímida: Eu vou contigo.  
  
Simeon: Quem diria! Acho que Mykaella tem um fraquinho pelo Keiser!  
  
Drago que assumia os controlos: No caso dela seria um "Fortinho"! Mandem os Guash Warriors de volta para fora, precisamos de escolta!  
  
Oficial de Operações: É para já!  
  
Os dias passaram-se e a paisagem era sempre a mesma, neve, neve, gelo, neve, gelo, neve, gelo, gelo, neve. Zara passava a maior parte do tempo a conversar com Hima no bar. Num dia especialmente solarengo, Zara avistou um grande circulo de metal vermelho escuro com luzes que piscavam em forma de cruz. Cerberus poisou e a plataforma desceu vários andares apinhados de gente até chegarem ao ultimo que era mesmo fundo, tão fundo que a enorme plataforma parecia agora menor que uma moeda de cobre! O orifício esférico fechou-se em retina e Cerberus foi levado para reparações. Kai e Simeon guiaram-nos a todos até a uma porta dupla que dizia "Hangar Secreto da FDG – Só Pessoal Autorizado_Segurança N5". Lá dentro estava a nave mais fantástica que Zara alguma vez tinha visto, era para aí trezentas vezes maior que o Cerberus, o casco era azul com relevos aguçados atrás a dourado, sempre que a luz lá batia, Zara jurava que via labaredas em movimento.  
  
Kai: Isso é porque o casco é feito de uma mistura de Mitrilho com penas de Fénix chamada Mitrix.  
  
O convés era de Mitrilho e não tinha qualquer abertura nem Transportador. Kai pediu que o seguissem e colocaram-se todos debaixo do casco azul suspenso por suportes metálicos e uma luz amarela engoliu-os e quando Zara deu por isso, já estavam lá dentro, estavam numa sala branca muito luminosa e espaçosa.  
  
Kai: Sala Estratégica.  
  
Num segundo estavam na sala branca, na outra estavam numa sala decorada a veludo, uma mesa de mogno antiga com um ecrã verde transparente flutuante em frente de cada cadeira e um grande ecrã na parede norte no entre duas bandeiras vermelhas com os rebordos a dourados com "FDG" a dourado com um circulo verde por de trás.  
  
Icyt: Uau! Magia de ponta!  
  
Simeon: E tecnologia também, a maioria secreta!  
  
Kai: Este é o "Cerberus Mater", o navio mais rápido, mais sofisticado à face de Gaia! E vai ser o nosso transporte a partir de agora, o Cerberus vai ser enviado de volta a Ulan Bator.  
  
Zara: Qual é o nosso destino?  
  
Drago: Ilhas Negras, mais propriamente, Portal de Ferax.  
  
*  
  
Aqui termina o primeiro livro, "Gaia Terra – Destino Gaia".  
  
No próximo livro, "Gaia Terra – Destino Terra", relatar-se-ão as aventuras e desventuras do grupo de Zara até ao dias anteriores á invasão de Luna. 


End file.
